The Star Wars
by storylover17
Summary: Annikin Starkiller was just a child when the Jedi Rebellion occured. Now the young Jedi-Bendu is thrust in the middle of a war between the New Empire and Aquilae, last of the free worlds. The fate of Aquilae and the known galaxy now rests on young Annikin's shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Until the recent Great Rebellion, the Jedi-Bendu were the most feared warriors in the universe. For one hundred thousand years, generations of Jedi perfected their art as the personal bodyguards of the Emperor. They were the chief architects of the invincible Imperial Space Force, which expanded the Empire across the galaxy, from the celestial equator to the farthest reaches of the Great Rift.

Now these legendary warriors are all but extinct. One by one they are being hunted down and destroyed as the enemies of New Empire by a ferocious and sinister rival warrior sect, the Knights of Sith.

To survive this purge, many Jedi had gone into hiding. For years the last remaining Jedi had stayed hidden, but the Empire was growing ever closer to wiping the last of the Jedi out.

On the fourth moon of Utapau, Annikin Starkiller awoke from a wrestles sleep. The eighteen year old yawned and rubbed the sleep from his blue-gray eyes. Stretching, Annikin got out of bed and prepared for the day. After slipping a blue tunic and leggings and a brown vest and boots, partially tying back his shoulder length blond hair in a Kessel knot, and grabbing his lightsaber and blaster-rifle, Annikin prepared to do his rounds.

Just as Annikin was about to head out the door, Annikin saw his little brother Deak try to sneak up behind him. Turning around, Annikin got a better look at his brother. Deak was still dressed in his sleep clothes, his tousled blond hair and the fact that he was rubbing his eyes made Annikin think his brother had only recently gotten up.

"Deak, what are you doing up so early?" asked Annikin.

"The same thing as you." responded Deak.

Annikin sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Deak I've been over this with you a thousand times. You're only ten, too young to go out on patrol with me. Besides, isn't father going over another test with you today?" calmly stated Annikin.

Deak frowned, his light blue eyes narrowing, the long scar on his left cheek becoming more prominent. Annikin shivered every time he saw the scar on his brother's face. It reminded Annikin of the time his family had to flee from yet another hiding place, and how they came so close to losing another of their family that day. Annikin and Deak's mother had been killed in the Jedi Rebellion, leaving the boy to be raised alone by their father, Kane Starkiller.

Putting a hand on Deak's shoulder, Annikin tried to reason with his little brother.

"Deak if you stay here I'll show you how to shoot a moving target once father is done with your lesson. How does that sound?" offered Annikin.

Deak agreed. While he was far ahead of his brother in many areas of their training, Deak only knew the basics about firing a blaster or lightsaber combat.

With Deak headed back into the metal shake the Starkillers called home, Annikin went out and began his patrol. For the first two hours everything went as usual. Annikin checked the parameter to see if any of the sensors had been set off and replaced the power cells on the ones that were running low. That's when one of the areal parameter senses went off.

Grabbing the binoculars from his bag, Anakin spotted a small battalion of ships headed towards his family's home. Gripping his blaster-rifle in both hands, Annikin made a quick dash back to the house, avoiding fire from the circling ships overhead.

When he got back into the house, Annikin saw his father, Kane Starkiller, giving Deak another lesson on how to use the Force.

Kane Starkiller was a tall man with broad shoulders and heavy set muscles. He had his brown hair tied back in a short ponytail, a thick beard and chilling dark eyes. Kane was a man in his late forties, but looked to be slightly older than he truly was. The legendary Jedi Master dressed in clothing similar to his eldest son, alongside a brown headpiece and cape.

"Dad! They've found us!" warned Annikin.

Kane didn't look up from teaching Deak.

"Dad we've got to—" said Annikin.

Deak momentarily looked up from the problem cube his father had given him to solve. The action earned Deak a hit in the shoulder from his father.

"Continue with the problem, Deak. Your concentration is worse than your brother's." chastised Kane.

When Deak returned to focusing on his lesson, only then did Kane acknowledge his eldest son.

"Annikin, how many?" asked Kane.

"Only one this time, Dad. A Banta Four." told Annikin.

Kane rose from the place he had been sitting on the ground and moved to the wall where he kept his tactical gear.

"Good. They must think this Knight is nothing special. We may not have to repair that old bucket after all. Prepare yourself." instructed Kane.

The father and son each armed themselves with blasters and lightsabers, grabbing as much tactical gear as they could carry. Suddenly, Deak sprang up and gave a small cheer of triumph. The ten year old ran to his father, holding the cube out as if it was some priceless treasure.

"Me, too!" cheered Deak.

"Do you have the answer?" asked Kane.

"I think it's the Corbet dictum: "What is, is without." Sir, I've out marked Annikin in twelve disciplines. I'm as good—" stated Deak.

"All right, son. Get your gear." told Kane.

Deak cheered and hurriedly put on his gear. Annikin fought the urge to role his eyes. Just because Deak has surpassed him in twelve disciplines didn't make his younger brother better than him in understanding the Force. There was a lot more to being a Jedi-Bendu than memorizing philosophy and learning diplomacy. Being a Jedi and using the Force was something no one could describe, and that was a lesson Annikin knew both he and his brother had yet to learn.

A short time later, the Starkillers were gathered on the rocky hillside a twenty minute walk from their home. Kane looked through the binoculars, seeing the Banta Four down in the valley bellow them. There were no signs that anyone had been around the starship and that worried Kane.

"No tracks. Bilock hasn't been opened. Interior systems are still on…" observed Kane.

"Are we going to wait for them to come out?" wondered Annikin.

"He's not in there. He's baiting us. Stay on guard and keep hidden. I'm going to make my way across the ridge and call his bluff. Better we meet him in open combat than wait for him to ambush us." spoke Kane.

Kane slowly made his way down the rocky hillside. Annikin was about to go after his father when Kane sent a warning to his eldest through the Force. Reluctantly, Annikin stepped back and let his father continue down the ridge on his own.

From their hiding place behind a large rock, the brothers watched as their father moved closer and closer towards the ship. Deak was keeping an eye on his father with the binoculars, trying his best to hold the blaster-rifle he had been given with only one arm. All the while he was watching his father, Deak heard his brother complain about being left behind.

"He should have let me go with him. He's getting too old to make an open challenge." huffed Annikin.

"He's not too old to realise you'd just get in the way." slyly spoke Deak.

Annikin frowned, resisting the urge to whack his brother on the head.

"Cover than weapon. It's shining like a beacon." said Annikin.

But Deak ignored his brother, focusing his attention on tracking his father's every movement.

"He's making his move…" quietly said Deak.

Suddenly, without either brother sensing it, a figure shrouded in dark robes and wearing a metal mask destroyed the rock the brothers had been hiding behind. There was the familiar snap hiss as a crimson bladed lightsaber activated.

"Annikin!" yelled Deak.

Annikin watched in horror as the Sith, for that was the only thing Annikin could think this monster to be, cut down his little brother. Enraged, Annikin activated his own lightsaber. Annikin's own red blade clashed against the Sith's crimson blade. Annikin used every move and form his father had taught him, but the Sith was just too strong. Just as it looked like the end was near, out of nowhere Kane Starkiller appeared.

The Jedi Master let out a scream as he cut the Sith in two with his red blade, saving his eldest from his youngest unfortunate fate. Kane deactivated his lightsaber, clipping it back to his belt without a word. Kane knelt beside his youngest son's body, cradling the dead child in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Annikin.

Annikin felt the pain and sadness radiating off his father in waves. The young Jedi knew no words could ease his father's pain, or his own. He wished there was something he could have done to save Deak. He should have sensed the Sith coming, but instead he allowed himself to become distracted. And his distraction had cost his brother his life. Annikin swore he would never let his own impulses endanger anyone else he loved again.

The father and son worked in silence as they prepared the funeral pyre for Deak. Once the pyre was complete, Kane set it ablaze as in accordance with Jedi tradition. After saying a few words, the father and son headed to the ship, not once looking back.

Annikin sat himself in the pilot's seat beside his father. Kane, tears still running down his face, gave his son commands to set course as he prepared the ship for liftoff.

"Son, plot course for Aquilae." spoke Kane.

"We're going home?" questioned Annikin.

The last time Annikin had seen his homeworld was just before the Jedi Rebellion and his mother's death. After that, it had been almost a decade of running across the galaxy from the new Emperor and the Knights of Sith.

Trying his tears, Kane spoke to his son in the most controlled voice he could manage.

"We both need a rest after all that has happened." told Kane.

Without another word, Annikin plot the course to his and his father's homeworld.

 **This is a 'novelization' of the Star Wars comic series, based on the original Star Wars script. I'll be adding onto the scenes in the comic and incorporating some things of my own. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

On Alderaan, the capital of the New Galactic Empire, Imperial stardestroyers, light weight two person fighters, screamed over the Plaza of the Daders. The small triangular ships drowned out the screams and cheers as the Emperor prepared to address his military officers, his ruling bureaucrats—and the curious.

The Emperor stood in his private chambers with some of his closest allies and a handful of bodyguards.

Governor Crispin Hoedaack, a tall blond man dressed in a black Imperial military uniform with a red sash across his chest, bow to the Emperor before addressing him.

"The crowd has been here since morning, Your Highness. They anxiously await your words." informed Hoedaack.

Emperor Cos Dashit was a thin, older human with thinning black hair and a mustache than hung over his lips. He wore a red cape with gold trimmings, alongside a long blue-and-black tunic with gold trimmings. A golden amulet hung about the Emperor's neck, bearing the rising sun crest of his family.

"Do not fret, Governor Hoedaack. My words— _me words!_ —will fill them with divine purpose. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your…promotion." snidely spoke Emperor Dashit.

The Emperor stepped onto the balcony where he would address everyone in his glorious empire.

"Upon this battle depends the survival of the Galactic Empire…Upon this battle depends the life and long continuity of our civilization…Not since the Great Jedi Rebellion have our destinies been placed in such a balance. This is to be the most magnificent campaign of all! We must conquer the Aquilaean system, last of the independent systems—last refuge of the outlawed and vile sect of Jedi." announced Emperor Dashit.

A series of hisses and boos range out from the crowd. Smiling slightly to himself, Emperor Dashit continued with his speech.

"I have personally asked the Aquilaeans to accept the Treaty of Alliance. During the long period of negotiation, they have decided only to be undecided. We will barter no longer. I have appointed Governor Hoedaack as first lord of the Aquilaean system and surrounding territories. This is the last front and the final stone in the great wall of the Galactic Empire." declared Emperor Dashit.

Fireworks went off overhead as the crowd raised their hands and cheered for their emperor. In all the excitement no one, not a single Imperial citizen or one of the many Stormtroopers surrounding the crowd, noticed as a single man snuck out of the crow.

At first glance the man didn't look anything important. That was why he probably got away. He was just a normal man. Nothing in how he looked or dressed gave him away. And that discretion was just what Captain Clieg Whitesun of Aquilae needed.

Whitesun was a plain looking man of average height and strong built. He had cropped blond hair and dark eyes. Whitesun dressed in a simple gray tunic and trousers combination, alongside a brown vest with shoulder armour and worn leather boots. A clear blue ring with the impression of a winged insect adorned the third finger of Whitesun's right hand.

Whitesun twisted the ring as he entered one of Alderaan's most famous nightclubs. Clieg knew the contact he was meeting would be wearing the same ring as him. And Whitesun had a feeling he knew all too well who his contact was going to be.

Whitesun strode into the glass and chrome splendor that was the Alderaanian nightclub. There were people everywhere in the bar, the majority a part of Alderaan's off world trading guilds. People where drinking like there was no tomorrow, and for some of them, Whitesun suspected, there wouldn't be.

Whitesun spotted a rough-looking, dark scruffy haired, overweight man sitting at the long-mirrored bar. The man was dressed in an expensive fur coat and gaudy gold jewelry. The rough-looking man picked up a wine glass the droid bartender had given him. As soon as the man's hand was around the wine glass, Whitesun saw a ring identical to the one he was wearing on the man's finger. Upon getting a good look at the man's face, Whitesun instantly recognised him.

"You're glass is empty, Antilles!" said Whitesun.

"No thanks, Whitesun. I've had enough." proclaimed Antilles.

"It's unlike you to refuse a drink, Bail. You're going to give galactic traders a bad name." joked Whitesun.

Antilles frowned at the Aquilae captain. Even though Bail Antilles had been working as an informant for Whitesun for years, he still didn't like the annoyingly optimistic soldier.

"We've got problems. They've grounded all spacecraft—including trade frigates. Something _big_ is up." informed Antilles.

"So…they're not waiting for the Alliance Treaty. They're already moving against the system. I've got to get word back. Is there anything moving that—?" spoke Whitesun.

Whitesun was cut off mid-sentence as an Imperial soldier and two Stormtroopers entered the nightclub.

"Attention! All captains and first officers of guild trade frigates…you will accompany me to the Ministry of Transport immediately!" announced the Imperial officer.

Antilles and Whitesun both knew there time was short. Antilles informed Whitesun where to go to get off planet just as the two Stormtroopers came and began to take him away.

"You can try the pirates, Whitesun. But look out—they're a tough crowd…" told Antilles.

Whitesun moved to the side as the Stormtroopers led Antilles away. The Aquilae captain made his way out of the back of the nightclub to keep from being led away by the Stormtroopers. Once he was in the alley, Whitesun began to make his way towards the nearest gang of pirates that he knew of, praying silently to all the Aquilae gods and goddesses that he somehow managed to survive.

XXX

Back in the Emperor's private quarters, some of the Emperor's allies were celebrating a victory they had not yet won. Governor Hoedaack looked up from his wine glass to see Darth Vader, one of the Imperial army's most decorated generals, just staring out the window. Hoedaack got up from his seat and made his was over to Vader, ignoring the looks and whispers of the other men gathered in the room.

Most people in their right mind would have never even though of approaching the galaxy wide feared Darth Vader. Vader had earned his reputation for being a ruthless and merciless soldier when it came to battle. His face bore the signs of many battles, being covered in scars and his left eye now replaced with a cybernetic replacement. Vader's cybernetic eye was red, unlike his natural brown, offsetting those who dared to look at it directly. With the scarring, glowing red cybernetic eye, slicked back hair, and black armour and cape Vader always wore; it was easy for one to see how the man had come to be known as one of the most feared people in the galaxy.

Hoedaack put a hand on Vader's shoulder, the wine obviously making him more brave and foolish than he would usually be around the armour clad general.

"My dear Darth Vader—you should rejoice! We are no longer under control of the great families." explained Hoedaack.

Vader remained silent, continuing to stare out the window.

A hover chair moved up behind the Governor Hoedaack and General Vader. Hoedaack didn't even have to turn his head to know the one approaching him from behind was Vantos Coll, one of the few aliens who had managed to rise up in the ranks of the New Galactic Empire.

Hoedaack didn't even know how Vantos managed to achieve the rank that he held in the Empire. He was nothing more than a massively overweight, green skinned, pointed eared, wart covered alien. How such a disgusting creature could become part of the Emperor's own inner circle, Hoedaack would never be able to understand.

"You still have a system to conquer, Governor Hoedaack." reminded Vantos.

"But _this_ system will give us more scientific wealth than any other house in the tribunal. We will easily gain control of the directorship." proclaimed Hoedaack.

"Don't underestimate the armies of Aquilae. They are led by a _Jedi._ " warned Vantos.

Hoedaack silently laughed as he poured himself another glass of wine. Everyone in the galaxy knew there were no more Jedi. The Knights of Sith had made sure of that.

Vader turned his head ever so slightly and said the first thing he had during the entire celebration.

"It's a myth that any Jedi still exist." dryly said Vader.

"General, I've told you about our supreme tribunal member Vantos Coll. He worries a lot about legends and myths." plainly told Hoedaack.

Vantos sneered at Hoedaack's insult.

"General Skywalker is _no_ _myth._ When I first arrived at court, he was _first bodyguard_ to the Emperor. It is _he_ who led the Jedi Rebellion." declared Vantos.

This caught Vader's attention. The general turned around, facing Vantos with an emotionless but intimidating glare.

"Seig Darklighter led the rebellion." said Vader.

"So the Emperor would have you believe. But _I_ was _there._ " stated Vantos.

"Then why wasn't he hunted down like the others?" questioned Vader.

"Because he's too clever. He's there, all right…I can sense it. Mark my words—Aquilae will not be an easy conquest." forewarned Vantos.

Hoedaack just brushed Vantos' warning to the side. But unknown to the governor, Vantos' warning would right far truer than he ever could have previously believed.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Aquilae was a peaceful, desert-like planet. But the Palace of Lite, home to the royal family, was a sparkling oasis in the harsh desert environment, with low concrete walls and great foliage overflowing from rooftop gardens. Fountains lined beautiful and highly polished, tiled walkways. In truth the Palace of Lite looked almost like a paradise.

King Kayos, the leader of Aquilae, was holding council in the palace library. The library was in a dim, cool room that projected an aura of time-worm comfort and serenity. King Kayos, a bald man with a silver beard but was amazingly youthful under a tanned and leathery face, motioned for one of the servants to close the door. The servant did as she was silently told, closing the door to let the kind meet with the Aquilaean Senate in private.

King Kayos sighed, smoothing the wrinkles in his earthen coloured robes as he addressed the Senate.

"If there were to be a war, Zavos, would your frigates still supply us?" asked King Kayos.

Aay Zavos was a larger than average human man with sallow eyes and a bald head. Zavos was a Galactic trader, shown by the black jumpsuit and dark yellow vest he wore.

"My lord, King Kayos, the Chrome Companies are with you in spirit, but you must understand—they can't openly support you. Imperial trade restrictions are very unfavorable." reasoned Zavos.

Kayos knew Zavos spoke the truth. Ever since the New Galactic Empire formed, trade routes had become over taxed and highly regulated. Many of the poorer worlds had been forced to pledge allegiance to the New Galactic Empire just to keep their citizens from starving. But that was why Aquilae had to stay strong. If they gave in then all hope would be lost.

Not all on the council were as accepting of Zavos' excused as the king was. Count Sandage, a tall, wiry dark haired man dressed in the finest black robes money could buy, wasn't standing for the trader's excuses. Everyone knew Sandage was a corrupt and greed man. The only reason Sandage still held his place in the Senate was due to the desperate need of funds the King needed to keep the planet from economic collapse. With all the ties he had on and off of Aquilae, King Kayos had allowed Sandage to stay on the council in exchange for economic support for Aquilae.

"You're wasting time! We must approve the treaty. If there is war, the Emperor will destroy our entire system with a snap of his finger. General Skywalker is a dreamer if he thinks he can mount any meaningful resistance. You're all dreamers if—" exclaimed Sandage.

The door to the library slowly creaked open. Everyone, besides Sandage, who was still caught up in his rant, looked up to see none other than Jedi General Luke Skywalker. Skywalker was a tall, physically fit man who looked to be in his sixties but was far older. He dressed in the white uniform worn by all those in the Aquilaean military, with the worn brown cape, gloves, boots and headpiece he still had from his days as a Jedi. For as long as anyone could remember, General Skywalker's hair and beard had always been silver-gray. The General's blue eyes had held a haunted and distant gaze since the Jedi Rebellion. A blaster and lightsaber were strapped to the General's utility belt, both of which he wouldn't dare not draw in the presence of the King.

Skywalker's eyes narrowed the moment he saw Sandage. The corrupt count stopped mid-sentence, face frozen in fear as the powerful warrior grew ever closer towards him.

"Count Sandage, sit down." commanded Skywalker.

Sandage reluctantly did as the general told him to do. With Sandage seated, General Skywalker bowed to the king and the rest of his court.

"Your Excellencies, this is more than a simple raid on your resources. You much reach a decision." spoke Skywalker.

Mir Nash, a red skinned humanoid alien dressed in black robes, rose from his seat to address General Skywalker directly.

"General Skywalker, _war_ is a serious business. A deadly business." reasoned Nash.

"Senator Nash, _procrastination_ is a deadly business. War is _my_ business. Have you approved my defense measures, Tarkin?" asked Skywalker.

Tarkin was a wrinkled old humanoid like alien. He dressed in the long purple-and-black robes of the Aquilae religion, a tall hat upon his head. Tarkin rose from his seat, speaking in a high cracking voice as he responded to the Jedi's question.

"My sacerdotal colleges and I believe an actual war with the Empire is still only a remote possibility. As a military treatise, your proposal has certain merits, but in the harsh light of reality—an attack against the Empire seems to be somewhat extreme." informed Tarkin.

General Skywalker couldn't believe how lightly the council was taking the Empire's threats. He could only hope that King Kayos would be on his side when the Empire did come to attack Aquilae.

"Count Sandage, I want you to head a delegation to Alderaan. You will leave tomorrow with our answer regarding the treaty. May the—" calmly spoke King Kayos.

Suddenly, two young children burst into the library. The children were the seven year old identical twin sons of King Kayos. The council left as the King picked up the two young princes, smiling happily as he ruffled each of his sons' short dark hair. From the fresh white clothes each boy wore and the faint scent of soap, King Kayos suspected his sons had just come from having a bath. That would explain why neither prince had a speck of dirt on them, despite it being well passed midday.

"Little Biggs and Windy—what's the rush?" asked King Kayos.

"Leia's leaving!" said Windy.

"Leia's leaving and you gotta say goodbye!" told Biggs.

King Kayos almost forgot that his daughter was going away to school. He must have been getting forgetful in his old age, though fifty wasn't that old, the King insisted.

Kayos rose from his seat, prepared to walk out of the library, when he stopped in front of the general.

"Luke, my daughter is leaving for the academy at Chathos. Won't you come and wish her well? It would mean a lot to her. She truly idolized you, you know. Come on, the war can wait." insisted King Kayos.

"Of course. I'm sorry, my Lord. Politics always seem to distress me." told Skywalker.

Kayos smiled, letting his sons lead him to the palace courtyard where his daughter would be departing for the spaceport, General Skywalker followed after them.

XXX

Leia stood in the courtyard, looking back to her home. Leia didn't want to leave her home. She wanted to stay in the palace with her parents and little brothers. By all the gods and goddesses, she was only fourteen. She had been taught by the best tutors on Aquilae in the palace, but Leia knew why she had to leave home in order to attend school. If she was one day to be queen, she had to leave behind the insecurities of youth and take on the great responsibility expected of her.

The princess was dressed in a simple white travel dress and cloak. The hood to her cloak was down, revealing her beautiful face and stunning sky-blue eyes. Leia wore her long brown hair up in two buns, a traditional style for a female heir apparent.

A landspeeder pulled up. Leia saw that her handmaiden, Alana, was seated in the back of the landspeeder. Alana was dressed in the same clothing as Leia and shared a striking resemblance to the princess, only she was slightly more stocky and a few years older than Leia.

Leia's sky-blue eyes met with the doe-brown orbs of her handmaiden. Alana quickly pulled on her hood and got out of the landspeeder. The handmaiden began to load the princess' things onto the landspeeder just as the Queen stepped into the courtyard.

Leia smiled as she ran to embrace her mother, the Queen Mother Breha, in a hug. Breha was and old and kindly woman. Though the Queen was getting on in her years, Breha's stunning blue eyes looked far younger than her years. Her once radiant brown hair had become gray with age, and was worn in two long buns held in place by a gold headpiece. A simple brown dressed hugged the majestic Queen's elegant form, highlighting her own natural beauty.

"Goodbye, my love, my daughter." said Queen Breha.

"Goodbye, Queen Mother." replied Leia.

Just then the rest of the royal family, accompanied by General Skywalker, walked into the courtyard. Biggs and Windy immediately ran to the landspeeder, trying their best to climb inside. Alana had to remind the young princes to be careful and keep them from messing up the princess' belongings.

Leia let go of her mother and gave her father a hug, tears pouring down her cheeks. King Kayos returned his daughter's embrace.

"I'll miss you so, daddy." cried Leia.

The King lovingly pets his daughter's hair, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"The semester will be over before you know it. You'll have a grand time, Leia. There are so many new things to learn—I wish I was going." lightheartedly said King Kayos.

Leia finally let go of her father. The princess turned to General Skywalker, who stood formally off to one side. The general bowed to the princess, a small smile upon his face.

"May your studies do you honour, Your Highness." nobly spoke Skywalker.

Leia was somewhat embarrassed by the general's formality, only managing an awkward smile.

"Thank you, General Skywalker." responded Leia.

Pulling up her hood, Leia turned to the landspeeder. Leia had to suppress a laugh as she saw her two brothers, Biggs and Windy, dancing around in the back of the landspeeder with Alana and the driver making unsuccessful attempts at catching the young princes. Coming up with a plan, Leia called out to her brothers.

"Biggs. Windy. I'm going now. Please come and say goodbye before I go." called Leia.

The two princes instantly jumped out of the landspeeder and ran into the waiting arms of their big sister. Leia hugged her brothers tight, knowing this would be the last time she saw them for many months.

"I'm going to miss you Leia." said Windy.

"I'm going to miss you more." told Biggs.

"No, I'm going to miss Leia more, Biggs." exclaimed Windy.

"No I am, Windy." stated Biggs.

"No, I am!" screamed Windy.

"No, I am!" shouted Biggs.

Seeing that her brothers had started yet another one of their famous fights, Leia did the only thing she knew that could cease the endless arguing. The princes were attacked by a barrage of tickles to their ribs and stomachs. The princes tried to shield themselves, but there was no stopping the endless tick storm. Only when the princes fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter did Leia cease fire.

"Princess, we are ready to depart when you are." calmly told Alana.

Sighing, Leia helped her brothers off the ground and returned them to her parents. With a final goodbye, Leia got into the landspeeder with Alana and started down the path the greatest adventure of her life.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

After saying his goodbyes to Princess Leia, Jedi General Luke Skywalker made his way to the war room located deep underneath the Palace of Lite. The war room was a mass of glass enclosures, electronic wall displays, monitors, and computer stations. General Skywalker entered the war room, followed by a convoy of military officers of varying ranks.

Moving swiftly, General Skywalker raced onto a raised platform holding a computer station. The general turned to look at a screen that covered the entire eastern wall, displaying an image of the Aquilaean system. Small symbols flashed on and off the display screen. General Skywalker studied the display screen intently.

"Montross! Have any ships left the system?" asked Skywalker.

Captain Montross, a dark skinned human male, snapped to attention.

"At twenty-four hundred, a full battalion of stardestroyers left for what is projected to be Anchorhead, or a nearby system." reported Montross.

"And no word from Whitesun. He should have reported by now… I don't know…It doesn't feel good." spoke Skywalker.

"Sir?" said Montross.

"Put them on alert." instructed Skywalker.

A disturbance came from the far side of the war room. Turning his head, Skywalker saw a battalion of young soldiers had gathered around the secondary entrance to the war room. Some of the soldiers had their weapons drawn, aiming them at the unknown intruders. Reaching out with the Force, Skywalker examined the Force signatures of the two intruders. The general was shocked and pleased when he recognised one of the signatures, racing down from the platform to see what he felt in the Force was true.

There before the general stood no one else but Kane Starkiller. The guards surrounding Starkiller and his son were dumbfounded and bewildered as General Skywalker ran passed them and embraced Starkiller. The two Jedi warriors laughed heartedly and slapped each other, as the soldiers and aides looked on in amazement.

"Kane Starkiller! You old muscle-rat! What a sight! We heard that you had been executed." exclaimed Skywalker.

Kane laughed as he threw an arm around Skywalker's shoulders.

"So the Empire would like to believe. I've been in the Kessel system. Where have you been, Skywalker—cleaning up other people's messes?" joked Kane.

"Well, I—" began Skywalker.

Kane cut his old friend off as he introduced his son to the Jedi Master.

"You remember my son Annikin." told Kane.

Annikin awkwardly shook Skywalker's hand. Skywalker smirked at the boy's awkwardness. He was so much like his father back when Kane was still a Padawan.

"He takes after his mother! It's so good to see you. What a sight! But I remember another—" recalled Skywalker.

Kane momentarily froze. The memories of Deak's recent death flooded the Jedi's mind. Pushing aside the painful memories, Kane put on a fake smile and went on as though nothing was unsettling him.

" _Hah!_ It's wonderful to be with another Jedi again. There are so few of us left." spoke Kane.

Skywalker smiled at his old friend before he noticed all the soldiers that had been trying to prevent Kane and Annikin from entering the war room were all just standing around. The general's face returned to its usual hard scowl as he barked out orders to the men.

"Wake up, gentlemen. You're on alert. My friends and I have to talk privately—but keep me posted on the battalion!" ordered Skywalker.

The soldiers all scattered, quickly going back to their work. Turning on his heel, Skywalker led Kane and Annikin to a simple meeting room where they could talk in private. The three men sat around a long chrome table. Once they were seated, Kane got right down to business.

"I've come for your help, Luke." began Kane.

"Anything you ask—you're a Jedi brother. We are one." assured Skywalker.

"My friend, we've been through much together. _I've_ been through much since we parted. I've _lost_ …much." explained Kane.

"Your youngest boy, Deak. I—" said Skywalker.

Kane cut the general off before he could continue.

"The Empire has chased us half-way across the galaxy. There is no refuge. One day they will come here. Take me son as your Padawan Leaner. He would be a good Jedi. I've trained him from birth. He's reached the fifth stage. He fought in the Kessilian Civil Wars and commanded a humble expedition to the Cone systems. He's a good boy, Luke—and one hell of a fighter." explained Kane.

The general looked down, somewhat embarrassed. He scratched his beard, then smiled.

"Old friend, you do me too much honour. I was never a match for you. Why don't you finish his training." calmly spoke Skywalker.

"I'm too old, Luke. I can't go on. You must finish it." insisted Kane.

"What kind of talk is this? That's not the Starkiller I remember!" spoke Skywalker.

"I'm _not_ the same Starkiller!" shouted Kane.

Kane suddenly went into a rage and slammed his left forearm down on the table. The arm split in two, spewing forth wires, and many fine electronic components. The artificial limb fell limply to Kane's side. The warrior tore at the blue tunic he wore, revealing a plastic chest with flashing electronic parts.

Annikin gasped, stunned by the sight of his father's artificial body parts. Skywalker just stared at his old friend, unsure of what to make the prosthetics that made up most of Kane's body.

"There is nothing left of _me_ but my head and right arm!" yelled Kane.

As quickly as it had emerged, the rage drained from Kane's body. The old Jedi hung his head in shame, unable to look at his old friend or his son.

"Luke, I'm dying." whispered Kane.

Annikin put a hand on his father's shoulder, his real shoulder, and squeezed as hard as he could. Luke grabbed Kane's flesh hand, sending waves of comfort and reassurance to the troubled Jedi through the Force.

"I'm sorry…" said Skywalker.

"No, I'm sorry. I keep losing control. I'm very tired… Take my son. The Jedi-Bendu must survive. We must pass it on. Only a Jedi can stop the Empire. We're very old, you and I. A new generation of Jedi must be started. Take Annikin! Teach him the ways of the Jedi-Bendu—the wisdom of—" requested Kane.

Montross came bursting into the room, getting the three Jedi's attention.

"Sir! We've picked up something! _Something big!_ An asteroid or solid comet—it's moving away from the Anchorhead system—right _towards_ us!" warned Montross.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Skywalker rushed out of the meeting room and back to the giant Galactic display. Kane and Annikin were close at the general's heels. The three Jedi looked at the moon sized object being picked on the screen.

Skywalker turned to Montross, who immediately stood at attention.

"Are you sure it's not a battalion?" asked Skywalker.

"It's a _solid_ mass-as big as our third moon." informed Montross.

"It's too large to be man made, but it's too slow to be a comet." commented another soldier.

General Skywalker stroked his beard.

"Analysis?" spoke Skywalker.

"It's too far out to say with certainty." told Montross.

"Then I'll be with the king. Report as soon as you can get a reading on it." ordered Skywalker.

Montross nodded in understanding. Skywalker then turned to Annikin. The young Jedi tensed under the old general's gaze.

"Captain Annikin Starkiller, from now on you stick close to me." instructed Skywalker.

Annikin turned to his father, a sad smile on his face.

"So long, Dad." said Annikin.

"Do as you're told, but think for yourself. May the Force of others be with you, son. And with you, Luke." warmly spoke Kane.

After saying their goodbyes, the father and son parted ways. Annikin followed after General Luke Skywalker, unsure about what he would do for the first time in his life.

XXX

In the dining chamber of the Palace of Lite, King Kayos was enjoying some personal time with his wife. The king stood on a balcony overlooking the vast Aquilaean desert, an arm around his wife's waist. The King and Queen of Aquilae watched as the twins suns disappeared behind a distant dune range.

Breha lean into her husband, resting her head upon his shoulder. Kayos pulled his wife closer to him, a gentle smile gracing his worn, handsome face.

"This reminds me of the first time we met. Do you remember, Kayos?" asked Breha.

"How could I forget? I was but a prince, and you a fair noblewoman looking for someone to court. I remember when we were younger…I was so shy." spoke Kayos.

Breha laughed as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Just then, General Skywalker entered, rather in a rush, followed by the young Starkiller, who had changed into the white uniform of the Aquilaean military. (His hair still remained in a distinctive Kessel hair knot.) The two Jedi bowed to the King and Queen.

"Oh, Luke. Just in time for dinner." observed Kayos.

"I've come for other reasons. Could—" began Skywalker.

"Is Kane joining us?" asked Breha.

"He left for the spaceport at Gordon to visit an old friend—Han Solo, the Ureallian." informed Skywalker.

"Aquilae is becoming quite the refuge." commented Kayos.

The four re-entered the dining chamber. Kayos and Breha took up seats on either side of the long table, Skywalker and Annikin sitting at the king's right and left respectively. Food was brought in by servants,, most of which Annikin had never seen before. The young Jedi was nervous. He looked at the general, to see that he was being proper.

"My Lord, several events have occurred which lead me to believe we are in imminent danger of attack. There is no longer time for discussion and debate." stated Skywalker.

"What events?" questioned Kayos.

The King took a sip from his wine glass. Skywalker waited for the King to finish his drink before he continued.

"Whitesun, our best agent, has disappeared. There is usually military activity in the S-4 sectors and—" began explaining Skywalker.

Kayos cut the general off before he could continue.

"I'm leaving tonight for Amsel to meet with the full assembly. I am _not_ going to approve of the Alliance Treaty and I will _get_ your defense measures. Be patient. You will have your war code." assured Kayos.

"Tomorrow might be too late, my Lord. I need the war code now. We _must_ get our forces into space." stated Skywalker.

"But it must be done legally. The separation of war powers in paramount. You're a friend, Luke. But you're also an outlander with _power._ I can't forsake my oath anymore than you can." clarified Kayos.

Captain Montross entered the dining chamber and bowed before the king and queen.

"Gentlemen, the steroid has disappeared from out scopes! There is no trace of it." informed Montross.

"Excuse me, my lord. We'd better get back. I will wait patiently for the war code." calmly spoke Skywalker.

Skywalker rose from the table and left the dining chamber without a word. Annikin was about to follow after his new master when he suddenly turned back and awkwardly bowed to the king and queen.

"Excuse me…gotta go." nervously said Annikin.

XXX

The general sat rigidly, facing the big Galactic display board. He didn't know what to make of the disappearing asteroid, or whatever had been picked up by the sensors.

"It's not possible. Something that size can't just disappear without a trace… Check it again." ordered Skywalker.

The computer operators did as the general ordered and the results were the same as before.

"That's the tenth negative, sir." said Montross.

"I said check in again. And where's Starkiller?" grumbled Skywalker.

General Skywalker looked to see his Padawan on the other side of the room with a red haired female cadet. Starkiller had the girl pinned against the wall and was about to plant a kiss when he saw the general glaring at him. Annikin instantly snapped to attention.

"General Skywalker, sir!" instantly stuttered Annikin.

Suddenly, a crimson blade came streaking at Annikin. Annikin jumped back, drawing his own lightsaber just in time to stop the general's blade from cutting off his head. The two red blades clashed, parrying each other's moves and defending against oncoming attacks. Annikin instinctively fell back on the defensive forms his father had taught him. Skywalker came at his apprentice from above, forcing the younger Jedi to duck and role. Annikin jumped to his feet, lunging at the general. The general blacked his apprentice's attack without breaking a sweat.

"Enough." commanded Skywalker.

The general deactivated his lightsaber, returning it to the proper place on his belt. Annikin deactivated his weapon, but kept held of it just encase his new master decided to come at him again.

"You are well trained, but remember…a _Jedi_ must be single minded…a discipline your father obviously never learned, hence your existence. Discipline is essential. Your mind must follow the way of the _Bendu._ " explained Skywalker.

"It won't happen again, General. But I do have some questions about—" assured Annikin.

A call came in on the general's personal comm. Skywalker grabbed his comm. and answered the call.

 _"General Skywalker, Captain Whitesun has just been emitted to Med Vac!"_ reported the caller.

"I'm on my way." replied Skywalker.

XXX

Captain Starkiller waited outside the medical chamber as General Skywalker rushed into the Med Vac.

Whitesun was laid out on a medical cot, dozens of nurses and doctors hovering around him. Wires and tubes were stuck into the soldier's arms, hooked up to all sorts of monitors and machines. Skywalker looked over the soldier's poor state before turning to the nearest doctor.

"Is he conscious?" asked Skywalker.

"Partially. He'll be all right—a few burses, exhausted." told the doctor.

Whitesun thrashed about in a semi-conscious state. He spotted the general.

"General! Imperial Starforce is…on its way, not far behind…they're…attack! A giant space fortress…unlike everything…ever seen… They'll show up on our screens at sunrise. They'll attack before that." weakly spoke Whitesun.

With a shaky hand, Whitesun removed his ring. He handed it to the general, who took it without haste. Once he had given Skywalker the ring, Whitesun fell back into a dark unconsciousness. Skywalker left the chamber, leaving Whitesun in the capable hands of the doctors.

Annikin rushed to his mentor's side as soon as he exited the medical chamber.

"Take the fastest landspeeder to Chathos. Pick up Princess Leia—and _only_ Princess Leia. Return by way of the Great Reef. Most speed!" instructed Skywalker.

Annikin didn't have to be told twice. The young Jedi ran to the hangar and got the fastest speeder in stock. He raced across the desert landscape, heading for Chathos at top speed.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Princess Leia stood in the main courtyard at the Academy of Chathos with her handmaiden, Alana. The princess had changed out of her travelling clothes and in to a much more comfortable white tunic and trousers, her hair done up in a simple braid. The clothing change was a necessity. Until they reached the academy, Alana would be in disguise as the Aquilaean princess while Leia pretended to be her servant.

Alana, still clad in the white travelling robe, had been unloading the princess' bags when a young man driving a landspeeder rushed into the courtyard. The man jumped out of the landspeeder and ran right towards the princess. Alana was about to reach for the blaster pistol hidden in her clothes when she recognised the Aquilaean military uniform the man wore. Letting out a small sigh, Alana returned to unloading the princess' belongings, but kept one eye on the strange young man.

"Princess Leia, I'm Annikin Starkiller. Under orders of General Skywalker, you are to accompany me back to the Palace of Lite." commanded Annikin.

Leia turned from the young captain, her focus on that of her handmaiden.

"Alana, pack up my things. We're returning to the palace." calmly spoke Leia.

"Forget the cases, Princess-we've no time!" stated Annikin.

"These are my things. They must—" began Leia.

"I said forget them! And hurry—" interrupted Annikin.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Leia.

Annikin was growing tired of the princess' stubbornness. He grabbed the princess by the arm, and hauled her towards the speeder. Leia struggled against her captor, swearing in several languages before she spoke.

"I will not be treated like this! You must bring my things—and my handmaiden—or my father will have you head!" declared Leia.

Leia broke free of Annikin's grip. The princess strut the soldier's weak points on his back, just as her self-defense instructors had been taught to do. Annikin suppressed a scream. The young Jedi was surprised the princess actually managed to get a few good hits on him, but it was nothing compared to the training Kane had given his son.

"Settle down!" ordered Annikin.

"Alana's not staying! I'm not leaving her! You can't—" shouted Leia.

Annikin punched Leia in the face, knocking the girl out cold. Alana gasped, rushing to the side of her fallen mistress. Annikin ignored the stunned handmaiden as he picked up the unconscious girl and made his way back to the speeder.

"She'll be all right. I'm taking her to safety—as ordered. You will wear the crest and continue as before. But be careful!" instructed Annikin.

"Y-Yes, sir…" said Alana.

Securing the princess into the passenger seat, Annikin drove the speeder back to the Palace of Lite.

XXX

Early the next morning, Queen Breha and her sons, Prince Biggs and Prince Windy, were escorted to a rest area of the war room underground the Palace of Lite. Biggs and Windy played Jedi and Sith under the careful watch of a nanny and many guards. The Queen laughed at the sight of her sons playing. They were so young and innocent, completely unaware of the danger encroaching upon them.

Thinking of the approaching danger reminded the Queen Mother that her daughter was still outside the safety of the palace. Breha looked through the glass door of the rest area to the communications area, where General Skywalker sat in a rigid chair, apparently asleep. The sight of General Skywalker calmed Breha somewhat. For the Queen knew as long as General Luke Skywalker was around her children would be safe from the Empire.

Montross approached the general, who instantly awoke upon the captain's approach.

"Sir, we've made contact with King Kayos!" informed Montross.

Montross handed the general the intercom mike.

" _General Skywalker, what is it?"_ asked Kayos.

"King Kayos, the Empire will attack at sunrise. My agent made it back—we have proof. I _need_ the war code!" informed Skywalker.

" _I'll relay it directly to the computer. Is Breha…?"_ spoke Kayos.

"The royal family is safe. Starkiller has gone after Princess Leia." informed Skywalker.

" _I'm on my way."_ said Kayos.

When the line went dead General Skywalker knew the king had ended the transmission. Handing the intercom mike back to Montross, the general turned his attention to the war code.

XXX

A small caravan of four speeders sat motionless on the vast red plains of Aquilae. The king returned the intercom to the pilot, who patiently awaited orders alongside his co-pilot.

"Get us back to Calvas immediately!" order Kayos.

The four speeders turned around and sped back in the direction they had come. They passed a huge ultra sleek powerplow, planting green fungus in endless furrows. Two clay-covered farmers, riding atop the massive machine, watched the speeders disappear over the horizon, and into the rising twin suns. An object, shimmering brightly in the early morning light, caught the eye of the older of the two farmers, who brought the machine to an immediate halt. The younger farmer then saw the approaching object, and looked skyward.

Suddenly there was a bright, atomic flash on the horizon. A few moments later, a thunderous shaking, accompanied by tremendous winds, knocked the farmers from their perch. A second flash from the opposite horizon caused a second earthquake, knocking over the farmers' plow. The two farmers then looked to the sky, terror frozen on their faces.

XXX

Back at the Palace of Lite, fighting squadrons had already begun to assemble. Pilots boarded their ships and took off, each squadron flying in perfect harmony with the ships around it. Many of the pilots were young, some having never seen battle before. Those who had previously been in battle held their breaths and prayed to all the gods and goddesses that they managed to come back alive.

From the safety of the war room, General Skywalker sat in contemplation. The aged Jedi stared at the giant display screen overlaying the entire Aquilaean system. Montross turned to the general, breaking Skywalker's concentration.

"They're away, sir. A squadron of six from Gordon. All other spaceports were hit. But the king hasn't arrived yet." informed Montross.

"Keep checking. Put those fighters' chatter over the com." ordered Skywalker.

Thousands of miles above the planet's surface, in the upper atmosphere of Aquilae, a battle would soon be underway. The six man squadron cautiously approached the moon-sized artificial satellite dwarfing everything in the vicinity. Suddenly a flash of green light emerged from the enormous fortress, headed right towards the squadron.

 **Sorry about the late update. I didn't have much time to write this week. I'll try to be faster next time. Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The battle between the Aquilaean military and the Imperial forces waged over the peaceful desert planet. Aquilaean pilots preformed stupendous aerial acrobatics in their ships that would have been breathtaking in any other situation. The Imperial's own pilots, though cruder and militant in maneuverability, faced the Aquilaean air fleet with greater numbers and stronger weapons. Soon the sky was ablaze with weapon fire.

Though the Aquilaeans were outnumbered and outgunned by the Imperials they continued to fight. They fought not just for their planet but for the freedom of the entire galaxy. For if Aquilae fell, all hope would be lost.

A shot from the Aquilaean ships actually managed to hit a critical point on the Imperial station, the Death Star. An explosion ripped a massive hole in the ceiling of a sub-hallway. Everyone scattered as rubble and debris began to fall down on their heads. Stormtroopers rushed in to handle the damage as passersby ran to safety. In all the chaos, no one noticed two droids as they ran for cover.

One of the droids was golden and humanoid in form. The other droid was a silver and gray astromech with small grabbing pincers mounted on its domed 'head' between its two back legs and stabilising third front leg.

The golden humanoid droid, designated as C-3PO, stumbled down the collapsing hallway with his fellow droid, designation R2-D2 close at his side.

"This is madness! I'm still not accustomed to space travel—we're going to be destroyed!" panicked C-3PO.

"The external bombardment does appear to be concentrated in this area. The structure has exceeded the normal stress quantity by point four, although there is no immediate danger." analyzed R2.

Another explosion rocked the ship. The droids were forced to the ground as debris fell on top of them. A vent came loose from the ceiling above, landing on top of C-3PO. R2 moved out of the way before the vent could trap him like his golden companion.

"No immediate danger?! You're faulty!" snapped C-3PO.

R2 hurried to free the golden droid. In only a few moments R2 cut away the part of the vent that had pinned C-3PO to the floor. As soon as the last of the vent was cut away, C-3PO scrambled out from under the vent and got back to his feet. The golden droid rushed down the settling hallway, the unwanted astromech hot on his heels.

C-3PO had gone less than ten meters before he nearly tripped over R2. The golden droid 'glared' at the astromech, flaring his arms to try and shoo him away.

"You overweight glob of grease! Quit following me. Get away…get away!" demanded C-3PO.

"You're a mindless, useless philosopher. Come on! Let's get back to work—the system is all right. What the—" responded R2.

There, hanging from the ceiling, in plain sight of the two droids, was the body of an Imperial trooper.

XXX

Five troopers raced through several hallways, stopping in front of an important looking office. Two officers dismounted and entered the complex. The two officers passed through several guarded room and halls before they reached the main chamber. Seated behind a large, cluttered desk surrounded by generals and attaches was Governor Hoedaack. General Vader paced in front of a row of black monitors, occasionally glancing up to look at the information clashing across them. Cautiously, the two officers approached General Vader with a solute.

"We have a report. All com-link power is almost out. Twenty-two transformer sections have been destroyed. The situation is serious, but not grave on all southern levels." reported the officers.

With another salute, the officers turned and left the room. They left just as General Vader turned to look at Governor Hoedaack, who looked a little worried.

"Don't looks so worried, Governor. Not even a Jedi could penetrate this fortress. We've already wiped out most of their fleet." stated Vader.

"If it goes too long, we'll run over budget, General Vader. When do the landings begin?" asked Hoedaack.

"Not long from now. As soon as the attack has been broken." informed Vader.

Hoedaack just stared at the general, worry ever present on his face.

XXX

On the elevated computer station, General Skywalker sat in a meeting with several other generals. Behind them, flashing on the main screen, the battle above Aquilae still raged on. Skywalker risked a glance back at the screen. The general frowned as more reports of hits and casualties flashed across the screen's surface. With a sigh, General Skywalker turned back to the meeting as one of the other military leaders spoke.

"General, the Senate had voted to end the war!" told a male general.

"They can't go anything without the King's approval—which gives us little time. Have you been able to regain contact?" questioned Skywalker.

Montross, who was seated at his station, turned to face the general.

"No, sir! All ground communications are jammed." said Montross.

"Send four men from third squad to escort the king home. Is Starkiller back with the princess yet?" asked Skywalker.

"No, sir. They're long overdue." spoke Montross.

General Skywalker rubbed his chin. Starkiller should have been back with Princess Leia hours ago. What could have been keeping them? Hopefully, Skywalker prayed to the Force, his young Padawan and the princess hadn't crossed paths with any Imperials or worse, one of the Knight of Sith. For if they had, Skywalker knew there was nothing no one, not even the Force, could do to help them.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with personal affairs. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

One of the Aquilaean ships had been destroyed. The impact of the exploding starship could be felt throughout the giant fortress. C-3PO ran through the halls, yelling at R2, who struggled to keep pace with his stubby mechanical feet.

"I've leaving! Those explosions are coming from the reactor! My first order is preservation. I'm going to eject before this whole thing goes up." exclaimed C-3PO.

C-3PO broke open the seal on the emergency lifepod. A red warning light began to flash, a low hum heard throughout the room. The lanky golden chrome droid worked his way into the cramped four-man craft.

"Our work…we can't leave—it's desertion! These lifepods aren't for us! It's not right!" stated R2.

Another explosion, this one far closer than the last, sent dust and debris throughout the entire hallway. Flames flickered at the two droids, dancing across the floor and climbing over the walls. R2 quickly jumped into the lifepod after C-3PO.

"It's the end! Eject! Eject!" panicked R2.

"Wait for me." called C-3PO.

The safety door to the lifepod snapped shut. C-3PO searched through his memory banks and learned how to eject the lifepod. Typing in a security code, the lifepod was ejected from the Imperial space fortress, sending the two droids to safety.

XXX

Vader glared at the rows of monitors lining the governor's quarters. Hoedaack had his back to the general, his eyes focused on another set of monitors lining the opposite wall.

"Only two enemy craft remain operative. I calculate victory by zero three hundred." spoke Vader.

Hoedaack turned to a nearby officer.

"Alert the invasion forces." ordered Hoedaack.

"Yes, sir." said the officer.

With a solute, the trooper left the governor's quarters. Hoedaack turned to face Vader, the general's gaze still glued to the monitors.

"The planet is ours. A three-hour war. You expected longer. Jedi or not, we have beaten Skywalker." declared Vader.

Hoedaack was not amused by Vader's smugness. It would take more than one battle to defeat General Skywalker. Until Skywalker was executed and the Aquilaean royal family captured, Aquilae would not fall.

"Remember, you must capture the heir to the royal family alive. The Aquilae family has ruled this system for over ten thousand years. The people will follow no other." reminded Hoedaack.

Hoedaack gazed at a monitor showing an image of the planet. The governor smiled to himself, thinking of what the Empire would gain once it had full control of the Aquilaean system.

"We have won a truly great prize for the Empire. They have a genetics treasure—cloning!" spoke Hoedaack.

XXX

Things were not going well for General Skywalker. The general had just been informed that King Kayos' convoy had been attacked at Caldin. Skywalker sighed, rubbing a hand over his beard.

"It's as I feared. I'll audience with the queen. Confine Senator Sandage to his quarters. Use any pretext. Where is the senator now?" asked Skywalker.

Sandage and several other senators entered the computer station.

"Right here, General! We've already relayed peace terms to the Empire, and they've been accepted. Your war has ended." informed Sandage.

The general was furious. Frowning, Skywalker stepped down from the computer terminal. Several of the senators stepped back as the general approached them, their eyes all staring at the general's hand that fell close to his blaster.

"Senator, this war isn't over. I take my commands from the royal family only." stated Skywalker.

"But the queen concurs. I have her written decree, which is to be implemented immediately. I order you in _her_ name to cease the attack." commanded Sandage.

"Not likely…" responded Skywalker.

"Treason? Revolution? The people won't follow you, general, nor will your troops. I suggest you obey. Well, general…do you surrender?!" said Sandage.

Skywalker knew what Sandage would do no matter what his answer was. There really wasn't much of a choice. Reluctantly, General Skywalker called all the remaining ships back to base. He ignored the questions that came in from some of the younger pilots, just telling them to follow orders and do as he said.

As soon as the order to stop the attack was given, the screens in the war room all went blank. There could only be one explanation for all the monitor screens going blank at once. The Imperials had to have attack the Aquilaean ships even though they had called a cease fire.

Skywalker felt his anger boil to the surface. The Jedi turned to Sandage, face red with anger.

"Is this the 'peace' the Emperor promised?! Get out of my sight! Make no mistake. Even if it's treason—this war is just beginning." yelleded Skywalker.

The other senators began to pull Sandage back to the door. Before he left the war room, Sandage heard Skywalker yell so loud everyone in the Palace of Lite and beyond its walls could hear it.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Launching from the space fortress, C-3PO and R2-D2's life-pod headed towards the desert planet Aquilae.

"It's disastrous, 3PO…They'll destroy us! How could this happen?" panicked R2.

C-3PO had no time to answer the silver astromech as the life-pod crashed into the planet. The two droids gathered themselves up and climbed out of the life-pod. The droids scanned the area around them but only saw endless desert. Little did the two droids know they had not landed in any desert? They had landed on the edge of the Jundland, the Dune Sea of Aquilae. Legend said that anyone travelling into the Jundland would never make it out alive and if they did then they were driven stalk raving mad, or so the story goes. Whether or not the legend was true did not matter. For the droids were in trouble either way.

"We're not built for this! You're nothing more than a dimwitted, emotion-brained intellectual. Why you were created is beyond my logic systems. Thanks to you, we're deserters, and we'll probably be destroyed on sight. On top of that, you're going the wrong way! All this filth is getting—" exclaimed R2.

C-3PO had had enough of the astromech's complaining. Faster than R2 could respond, the golden protocol droid jumped him, grabbing him by the dome and tossing him into the air.

"I've had enough of you—you pragmatic, near-sighted scrap pile! You go your _own_ way!" snapped C-3PO.

R2 landed on the ground with a soft _thump._ The small droid beeped in irritation as he righted himself.

"That hurt. But you'll be malfunctioning within a day. And you're going the wrong way! Your way is _always_ the wrong way!" stated R2.

"We'll see. And don't let me catch you following me, begging for help—because you won't get it from me!" swore C-3PO.

The two droids turned and left, each going their own direction.

R2 stumbled through a narrow canyon until he climbed over a small boulder and saw before him a sight he first thought to be a mirage. Nestled in a rock formation was a desert-land speeder. Once the small droid was convinced he was not alone, he approached the battered speeder and began to analyze it.

Annikin had stopped the speeder the moment he thought he saw something shining off a nearby boulder. The young Jedi exited the speeder, on hand hovering above his lightsaber. What Annikin found was a small, silver astromech. Uncertain of what the droid would do, Annikin approached it cautiously.

"Where's your master?" asked Annikin.

The astromech remained silent. Not a word or even a beat was uttered by the silver plated droid.

"Can you speak? How do you relate data? You're of Karollian design…Are you damaged?" questioned Annikin.

The droid still said nothing. Annikin was about to see if he could access the astromech's memory banks when the young Jedi's attention was diverted.

"Well, Captain, who's your friend?" innocently asked Leia.

Annikin was less than pleased that Leia had left the speeder. He had given her specific instruction to remain hidden when he went to go check out what the sensors had picked up. If there had been Stormtroopers or even just a bandit, the princess could have been killed. But it was only a droid, and Annikin didn't see much harm that it could do.

Annikin shrugged and tried to keep a straight face as he answered the princess' question.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be able to talk. Damaged, probably. Jettisoned from an enemy ship that crash-landed. We'll take it with us—could be a store house of valuable information." spoke Annikin.

Annikin guided the small droid into the small luggage area behind the front seat, then hopped into the driver's seat.

XXX

C-3PO struggled to climb to the top of a large dune. He was dirty, hot and tired. His plight seemed hopeless. He searched the horizon for any sign of life but found nothing.

"Oh, dear. You little malfunctioning twerp, this is all your fault. You tricked me into going this way—but you'll do no better!" muttered C-3PO.

C-3PO saw a small shape take form over the horizon.

"What's that…? Could it be… _transportation?_ " hoped C-3PO.

Sure enough a speeder had emerged over the horizon. And it was no ordinary speeder. It was the same speeder that had picked up R2 not moments ago.

Leia was still in a fury for what Annikin had done to her and she was letting the Jedi know of her disapproval. The fourteen year old princess had been ranting ever since she had regained consciousness, and it had only increased once R2 had joined their party.

"I'll have my father cut you into pieces when we get back. I may save your eyes though…I'll have them petrified and made into a necklace." declared Leia.

"Your sweetness is only surpassed by your beauty, Your Highness. Try to remember, I'm only following orders…What the—?" deadpanned Annikin.

A golden protocol droid had suddenly appeared in the middle of the speeder's path.

"Hey…! Help me! _Help!_ " shouted C-3PO.

Annikin brought the speeder to an abrupt halt, much to Leia's annoyance.

"If you're going to stop for every unfortunate along the say, we'll never get back!" complained Leia.

"We must help him!" spoke R2.

"Well, my little friend, you've found your tongue." said Annikin.

Annikin hopped out of the speeder. C-3PO ran to the young man that was his rescuer.

"Where did _you_ come from?" asked Annikin.

"We were jettisoned from six twenty-one, P.R. one." told C-3PO.

"It's a class 'M' station, not a conventional craft." informed R2.

Ignoring R2, C-3PO extended his hand in greeting to the young Jedi. Annikin immediately took it.

"I'm C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations. Your kindness is greatly appreciated." greeted C-3PO.

Leia had had about enough with these interruptions. She just wanted to get back to the Palace of Lite and be with her family. But this so called Jedi didn't seem to see the importance of that.

"Wonderful. Now if we can get going." snapped Leia.

As he had done with R2, Annikin helped C-3PO into the back seat before taking up the driver's seat once again.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been busy. Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

After hours of driving the desert eventually gave way to a small canyon surrounded by steep cliffs and broken boulders. Annikin brought the speeder to a halt. They had been driving for hours and everyone needed a break.

"We'll rest here in this canyon." told Annikin.

The droids were more enthusiastic about the unscheduled stop than either the princess or Jedi seemed to be.

"At last! This transport is welcome, but my joints are frozen." complained C-3PO.

"I've got a bad case of dust contamination. I can barely move." complained R2.

"What a forsaken place this is! We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life." muttered C-3PO.

C-3PO turned to the front seat to ask to be let out but the humans had already vacated the speeder.

"Sir, could you tell—? Where did they go? They've disappeared…" spoke C-3PO.

"Maybe they were attacked! I sense danger!" warned R2.

Unknown to the two droids was that Leia had dragged Annikin away from the speeder through a maze of large boulders, until they came to a sheer rock face.

"Come on slowpoke. The secret way is through there." told Leia.

Annikin saw still in doubt about there being a secret entrance to the hidden underground base so far in the middle of nowhere. But when Leia but her hand on a secret panel and a disguised door opened up to reveal a dark tunnel, Annikin thought her claims held some more weight to them.

"I hope you know what you're doing." said Annikin.

Annikin followed the princess into the tunnel. Lights on either side of the wall turned on automatically as the two passed. After nearly an hour of walking, a light began to emerge at the end of the tunnel. Annikin smiled to himself. He'd be glad to get out of this tunnel no matter where it let out. Leia turned back to the young Jedi, a sly smile on her lips.

"Now we'll see who's in charge." spoke Leia.

A figure emerged at the end of the tunnel. The figure was none other than General Skywalker. Leia smiled at seeing her old family friend, resisting the urge to run up and hug him as if she was still a young girl.

"General, I want you to do something with this…this _barbarian._ He's the most—" began Leia.

General Skywalker cut the princess off. Normally he would not do such a thing to one of the royal family, but these were not the time for formality. He had sworn to personally tell Leia about her father's fate before anyone else could tell the princess anything.

"I received your message, Princess Leia. But the king, your father, is dead…killed in an enemy attack. I'm so sorry." confessed Skywalker.

The colour immediately drained from Leia's face. This couldn't be happening. He father couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. This had to be a bad dream. A very, very bad dream.

"My mother…and brothers?" shakily asked Leia.

"The queen is here. Your mother is safe. So are your brothers. They're all in the main chamber." informed Skywalker.

Leia ran back into the main chamber, looking for her remaining family. Annikin watched as the princess ran passed him, tears training down her cheeks. Since the first time he met her, Annikin felt sorry for the princess. He knew what it was like to lose someone. His mother had died when he was a child and he had just lost his little brother.

XXX

Hours later, in the throne room in the hidden fortress, Queen Breha held an important audience with Jedi General Skywalker and Captain Annikin Starkiller. The two Jedi bowed before the queen and her daughter. The two royal women were dressed in long black gowns, each with a large circular fan behind their head. Annikin saw confused by why Leia sat on the throne before when while Queen Breha sat off to the side of the throne platform.

"The Senate has been corrupted." spoke Breha.

"They cannot rule without your wish." told Skywalker.

"I rule by marriage. With the king dead, I am not strong enough to stop them. Leia is now the true queen. She must be protected. The line must be preserved!" stated Breha.

Breha glanced at her daughter before looking back at the Jedi.

"General, you must deliver Leia and her brothers to the Ophuchi system. They will be safe there. General, the chrome companies on Ophuchi have offered to supply you with me and ships necessary to return Leia to the throne." calmly spoke Breha.

Leia was shocked that her mother wasn't going with her and her brothers. The princess—now queen—turned to her mother, her face stoic but eyes radiating with the feelings of fear and worry hidden just beneath the surface.

"Mother, you must not stay!" said Leia.

"I am too old for such a long journey. And it won't be easy. The Empire already controls the spaceport cities, and I must lead the evacuation of our palace home." informed Breha.

Breha turned from her daughter and back to Skywalker and Annikin. Skywalker looked from the old Aquilaean queen to the new queen he was now bound to serve.

"We will have to travel in disguise. No one must suspect wealth or royalty…and I must have _full_ command. I fear the new queen will not stand for this." spoke Skywalker.

Leia rose from the throne, her lips twisted into a frown.

"Do not put words into me mouth! I will do what is necessary!" sternly spoke Leia.

Leia stepped down from the throne and embraced her mother for what might be the last time.

"Mother." tearfully whispered Leia.

"Go now. And may the Force of other be with you." reassured Breha.

Letting go of her mother, the new queen followed her Jedi protectors through of the throne room and her old life.

 **Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The transporter carrying Governor Hoedaack and General Darth Vader touched down in the Gordon spaceport on Aquilae. Hoedaack strode onto the landing platform as if he now owned in. In the governor's mind he most likely thought he did. The emperor himself had appointed Hoedaack the new leader of Aquilae.

While the governor revealed in his so called accomplishment, Vader stayed focused on his mission. He was to stop the Jedi and bring the royal family into custody. Whatever Hoedaack did with this backwash of a planet after his mission was complete the Imperial general didn't really care about.

"The city of Gordon isn't really much to look at, Governor Hoedaack." scoffed Vader.

"Darth Vader, you've done well. Do you think you'll have the royal family in custody soon?" asked Hoedaack.

"An advanced expedition is already on its way to their underground hideaway. They should reach it by nightfall…but only if this Count Sandage can be trusted." told Vader.

"A man _hungry_ for power can always be trusted—to betray those _in_ power." replied Hoedaack.

For once Vader found himself in agreement with the governor. A man desperate for power would do anything to achieve it. And that was just the thing the Imperial general was counting on.

XXX

Leia changed out of her mourning clothes and into more durable travel clothes as fast as she could. Several servants had just finished packing the last of the princess' bags when a knock came at the door. The princess opened the door to reveal the young Jedi-Bendu Annikin Starkiller waiting for her. Leia scowled at the Jedi but smiled when she saw her little brother, Windy and Biggs, hanging off Starkiller. The princess stifled a laugh as she pried her brothers off the young Jedi.

When the young princes had finally let go of him, Annikin quickly regained his composure. Clearing his throat, Annikin quickly relayed the orders given to him by General Skywalker.

"General Skywalker says we are ready to depart. If you will follow me this way, Your Majesties." said Annikin.

Taking her brothers' hands in her own, Leia followed Annikin with several servants in tow.

Two speeders had been prepared to take Princess Leia and her brothers to safety on General Skywalker's orders. The moment Annikin emerged from the tunnel with the three royal siblings in tow, General Skywalker ushered his apprentice and the new queen to one of the speeders. Biggs and Windy, ignorant of everything going on around them, quickly jumped into the speeder the servants had been meticulously loading with all the necessary supplies and luggage.

Skywalker quickly relayed his plans to his apprentice and the princess. The Jedi General also told the two young teenagers what he had planned for the droids they had found in the desert.

"We'll take the droids with us. They know more about that space fortress than any ten men. They will be useful." declared Skywalker.

"Can we trust them?" wondered Annikin.

Skywalker was pleased his apprentice was taking caution. He might just turn the boy into a Jedi yet.

"They can be trusted never to harm a living creature, and to give accurate information to anyone who asks. So don't tell them anything that you don't want to fall into the wrong hands." cautioned Skywalker.

Just then the two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 came walking up to the speeder. Skywalker turned from his apprentice and the princess to properly greet the two droids. C-3PO held out a hand which Skywalker shook.

"Greetings. I'm Luke, agricultural engineering. You're coming with us to set up a gorta-station on Banth." easily lied Skywalker.

"I'm C-3PO, human Cyborg relations. You kindness is greatly appreciated." spoke C-3PO.

"R2-D2, fusion repair." added R2.

Skywalker was about to order his apprentice to load the droids into the speeder when Count Sandage strode up to the Jedi, a small group of armed guards behind him. Skywalker didn't try to hide his scowl as the insufferable count began barking at him.

"There they are. Where are you going? What is this?" spat Sandage.

"Count Sandage. Princess Leia and the twins are being taken to safety. It is the queen's wish." stated Skywalker.

"The Empire has assured their safety. They must stay!" demanded Sandage.

" _I_ don't answer to the Empire." calmly replied Skywalker.

Sandage had had enough with the general. Drawing his blaster, the corrupt count pointed it at the Jedi as he ordered the soldiers to arrest Skywalker. Before the soldiers could even raise their blasters, Skywalker had drawn his lightsaber and cut down Sandage in one stroke. The count's dead body hit the ground, severed at the waist.

Annikin started up the speeder and drove it right through the soldiers, scattering them before they had the chance to fire. Captain Whitesun, the driver of the second speeder carrying the princes, drove up to Skywalker as the soldiers were trying to reorganize themselves. The two speeders quickly sped away, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

 **Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The two speeders edged their way onto a bluff overlooking the hidden fortress canyon. The people aboard the two speeders stopped for one last moment to reflect. Forced to leave behind their closest friends and relatives, the group was deeply moved. The two droids, for the most part, were confused by the organics' behavior and were left rightfully confused.

Leia stood on the edge of the bluff, looking down at the hidden fortress. The princess prayed to the gods that her mother would get out of fortress alive.

"When will the self-destruct sequence activate?" asked Annikin.

As if on cue, a huge atomic flash, followed by a low rumble, left the entire canyon as a collapsed in crater. The group quietly watched the dust settle. The hidden fortress and all those who inhabited it had been destroyed. The general turned to the princess, who seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"The hidden fortress is no more. The Empire will find nothing but an evacuated ruin." assured Skywalker.

General Skywalker escorted the princess back to the speeder. Annikin climbed into the speeder after the general and the princess. The general drove the speeder away from the destroyed fortress, Captain Whitesun following closely on the general's heels in the other speeder.

The two sleek speeders sped effortlessly across the vast hills and valleys of the dune sea. At the base of a towering dune ridge, the two speeders stopped. General Skywalker, Captain Whitesun and Annikin made their way to the top of the dune ridge of foot. The three soldiers peeked over the dune ridge into the canyon bellow.

Far in the distance, crossing the endless dune sea, was the Imperial invasion army. It was immense. A convoy of giant tanks, troop carriers, and supply ships stretched as far as the horizon. Cavalry, mounted on giant dune birds, rode the line from one end of the convoy to the other. Hundreds of troops rode one-man jet-sticks in precise formation. Their weapons, silver bladed lances similar to a lightsaber, were held high for all to see. It was an awesome sight.

"What will they do when they fine the fortress destroyed?" wondered Annikin.

"They won't stop looking for us…They're coming from the spaceport at Anchorhead, which means they control everything between here and the spaceport in Gordon. We'd lose too much time going around them. We'll have to wait for them to pass." spoke Skywalker.

Skywalker ordered his Padawan to inform the princess on the delay. Suppressing a groan, Annikin returned to the speeder. He collapsed in the seat beside the princess, and began to fiddle with the comm. link radio, switching rapidly between the channels.

"Must you do that?" asked Leia.

Annikin smiled at the princess sarcastically.

"Orders…The invasion force has cut us off. We'll probably be here for some time. You ought to stretch a bit." informed Annikin.

"Is that a command, General? Maybe I feel like watching over my brothers." replied Leia.

Annikin looked back at the two sleeping princes.

"They're not going anywhere. They're asleep." said Annikin.

"I want to stay with them." declared Leia.

"What's the matter? You afraid I might eat them?" joked Annikin.

Leia punched the Jedi in the shoulder, not amused by his attempt at a joke. Annikin rubbed his arm, muttering curses under his breath. The two teenagers glared at each other, wondering how in all the people in the galaxy they ended up being stuck together.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Palace of Lite, the king's private library had been converted into an office for General Vader. Vader was sitting behind his desk when Prince Valorum, the black knight of Sith, entered and saluted. Vader looked up from his desk and inspected the black knight more closely.

Valorum was an impressive figure. One had to only look to see why Valorum held his position as one of the legendary Sith One Hundred. The black knight was dressed in the fascist black and chrome uniform of the legendary Sith One Hundred, a dark cap flowing behind him as he walked. A metal mask covered the lower part of Valorum's face, leaving his dark hair and eyes exposed.

"Welcome Prince Valorum! Your exports are legendary. I have long wanted to meet a Knight of the Sith. If there is any way I can assist you, my entire command is at your bidding." offered Vader.

"Thank you, General Vader. I'll need a tie-in to your computer network, a control center, and all-communication access." told Valorum.

"Right away! I'll transfer all the information we have on General Skywalker. His command post auto-destructed, but we believe he is still alive. Do you really believe he's a _Jedi?_ " spoke Vader.

"If he was _not_ a Jedi, I wouldn't be here. We'll begin our search at dawn." declared Valorum.

XXX

The speeders made their way across the desert. Dawn was approaching. The twin suns had yet to rise over the distant hills. Dust and grime covered the speeders, indications of the long journey they had just undertaken. The two captains had driven through the long night as everyone else had slept. Annikin brought up Whitesun on the comm.

" _How are your fuel packs? I'm reading minus four."_ informed Annikin.

"I'm too low to transfer any." replied Whitesun.

The general, who appeared to be asleep, opened his eyes, and took the comm. from Whitesun.

"There's a fuel station fourteen degrees by two. The occupation force will have control of it by now, so hide your rankings and your weapons—but keep them within reach." warned Skywalker.

A series of low concrete structures rose out of the desert. The speeders stopped in front of an old weather-beaten block house. The rusted hulk of a speeder lied half-buried on one side of the building. Annikin and Whitesun jumped out of the speeders and went to investigate the block house.

The two captains, dressed as farmers, cautiously entered the dingy fuel station. It was completely quiet. A few power packs lined the walls and a speeder rested in the repair bay.

"Greetings! Who's in charge here?" called out Whitesun.

The two looked around the station, but found no one. It was completely deserted.

"I don't get it…" said Whitesun.

"You don't have to, Whitesun. It's abandoned." insisted Annikin.

"Not quite abandoned…" staggered Whitesun.

Annikin saw what Whitesun meant. Three corpses were strung up to the ceiling by their feet. Annikin cringed when he saw one of the bodies was that of a child, probably not much older than his brother Deak had been. The other two had to be the kid's mother and father. Whitesun frowned as he stared at the bodies, his mind racing at how the Empire could do such a thing to an innocent family.

"They must have resisted. We'd better move out. The Empire can't be far." cautioned Whitesun.

"Poor kid. Now he's with the Force of others." sighed Annikin.

Whitesun grabbed a few power packs from the wall.

"The same fate awaits us if we're caught. Take this fuel rod." spoke Whitesun.

Whitesun and Annikin turned to leave the garage only to come face to face with a Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper pulled the two captains out of the doorway and shoved them into the group of Imperial Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers surrounded the speeders. Several had pulled General Skywalker out of the speeder. The general acted senile, like a man twice his age.

"Get out of here!" ordered a Stormtrooper.

Whitesun turned to the Stormtrooper, playing the part of a simple farmer.

"We're out of power, sir. We've been relocated to a Banth gorta station, by Imperial orders." lied Whitesun.

"What? All power has been _restricted!_ " exclaimed the Stormtrooper.

The general stepped in. He laced his voice with a weak Force suggestion, hoping it would help them despite the possible risk they could face if exposed.

"We _must_ have power, or be forced to stay here…and become _your_ responsibilities." persuade Skywalker.

" _Our_ responsibility, eh? In that case, it's easier to—make you all disappear— _Now!_ " ordered the Stormtrooper.

"Yeah! My boys need some practice killing Aquilaeans!" added a second Stormtrooper.

The Stormtroopers drew their silver lances. Annikin handed the fuel packs to Leia and rushed at the Stormtroopers. The young Jedi's crimson blade pierced the chests of the two troopers who had been speaking.

"You're too slow." mocked Annikin.

The general drew his lightsaber just as the Stormtroopers started firing.

"Whitesun—protect the princess! Annikin—the twins!" yelled Skywalker.

"On it, boss!" called back Annikin.

Whitesun grabbed the princess by the arm and began running back to the speeders, dodging blaster bolts whenever they got to close. Annikin hurried towards the twins, cutting down a Stormtrooper that try to stop him before he reached the speeder. Skywalker was left facing the majority of the Stormtroopers by himself, but that didn't mean the general didn't have any help.

As soon as the fighting had started, Leia had drawn her blaster and started firing. Whitesun congratulated the princess on her marksmanship as he started up the speeder. Leia kept firing shot after shot, nearly hitting her mark every time.

Annikin picked up the general once he finished taking out a tank single handed. The exploding tank took out the approaching back up troops just as Annikin the speeder pulled to safety.

Biggs and Windy kept yammering about how they had just escaped a thousand Stormtroopers. Annikin rolled his eyes as he sat back in the driver's seat. He drowned out the princes' chatter, keeping his eyes focused on the horizon in front of him.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The speeders raced across the rocky and barren desert wasteland. In the first speeder were Captain Whitesun and General Skywalker along with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2. The second speeder was being driven by Captain Annikin Starkiller while the crowned princess Leia and her twins brothers, Biggs and Windy, sang loudly next to him.

As Whitesun kept his eyes on the dirt road, General Skywalker spoke into the speeder's comm.

"Keep a close watch, Annikin. We should be safely inside Gordon within the day." informed Skywalker.

In the back seat of the speeder, R2 was flexing C-3PO's arm back and forth, attempting to fine out the cause of its loud squeaking.

"Z-2 doesn't seem to help at all." observed R2.

"It's all this filth and dust. This environment is murderous." complained C-3PO.

Annikin ignored the droids' complaining her heard in the background over the comm. Biggs and Windy sat up in their seat. Leia smiled as she tried to get her brothers to sit back down. The young Jedi did his best to ignore the three royal siblings as he answered General Skywalker.

"Yes, general. Sorry, general. Wait…I see something. Object approaching, bearing three point two." reported Annikin.

The general pulled out a pair of binoculars. He looked in the direction Annikin had reported seeing something. The general didn't like what he saw.

"It's a _patrol_. Could mean trouble, so we'd better split up. You stay on direct course. We'll meet you at the western edge of ravine 23-64. Stay in contact." ordered Skywalker.

The larger speeder made a sharp left turn, speeding off across a deep ravine. Annikin was beginning to distinguish the approaching troopers.

"It looks like there's ten of them. They're heading right for us… Wait a second. They've disappeared. I've lost them, general!" reported in Annikin.

Whitesun maneuvered the bulky speeder through a narrow, boulder strewn ravine. They eventually came out on a dry lake bed, where they stopped. Standing not a hundred feet away, apparently waiting for the speeder, were five white armour clad Stormtroopers mounted on dune birds. The Stormtroopers had their silver lances ignited and ready to strike.

Skywalker got Annikin's report, but it seemed to come in too late.

"We found them. Five of them, anyway…" spoke Skywalker.

The Stormtroopers slowly rode their massive bird mounts over to the speeder. The officer in charge was a vicious looking warrior, with an eyepatch over one eye.

"Have you seen any other transports in this area?" asked the officer.

"We saw two heading south. Goin' towards Amsel, looked like to me." convincingly lied Skywalker.

"All right. Be on your way." said the officer.

The officer signaled to his patrol and the Stormtroopers moved on. Whitesun started up the engine and started the speeder off across the dry lake. The general fiddled with the comm.

"Annikin, are you clear? We came through all right." reported Skywalker.

" _I have five troopers approaching."_ told Annikin.

Skywalker hoped his apprentice could handle the Stormtroopers until they reached them.

"Do you think Annikin will be all right?" asked Whitesun.

"He can take care of himself." reassured Skywalker.

R2 and C-3PO looked behind them and saw the Stormtroopers quickly gaining on them.

"Hey, look! They're coming back!" warned R2.

"I knew it…" panicked C-3PO.

"Stop, Whitesun! They're faster. Get your weapon." ordered Skywalker.

The speeder screeched to a halt in a cloud of dust. The general and his captain drew their blasters from their sides. The patrol beard down on them, weapons drawn, at full charge.

"I'll take the leader. Use setting four." spoke Skywalker.

"I'll take the one who's trying to flank us." told Whitesun.

The general and Whitesun fired their blasters. Two of the Stormtroopers and their mounts were killed. The remaining three Stormtroopers were upon the duo in a matter of seconds. General Skywalker ignited his lightsaber and cut down two of the Stormtroopers as they passed. The last turned his bird around before reaching the speeder, and hightailed it back towards the ravine.

"Lying traitor!" yelled the Stormtrooper.

"Don't let him get away." shouted Whitesun.

The general jumped onto one of the riderless dune birds and took off in pursuit.

"Whitesun, contact Annikin! I'm on the last." ordered Skywalker.

Whitesun grabbed the comm. and contacted Annikin.

"Annikin, are you all right?" asked Whitesun.

" _Two riders heading your way. I got three, but two got away. Watch yourselves!"_ warned Annikin.

General Skywalker had finally caught up with the Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper's eyes went wide behind his helmet as he stared at the crimson bladed lightsaber wielded by the old man chasing him.

"But…they said…the Jedi were ex—!" gasped the Stormtrooper.

The Stormtrooper's head rolled from his shoulder before he even had the chance to finish his sentence. On the horizon General Skywalker saw two mounted Stormtroopers emerge. Urging the dune bird forward, Skywalker charged the two Stormtroopers. The Jedi Master quickly disposed of the two Stormtroopers. Deactivating his lightsaber, General Skywalker turned the dune bird around and headed in the direction Whitesun had headed to find Annikin, Leia and her brothers.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been busy getting ready for college. Comment if you like the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Annikin gripped the wound on his left arm. Blood seeped from the enormous gash in the young Jedi's upper arm. The white fabric of Annikin's military uniform had been stained red. Leia rushed to the side of the collapsed Jedi, leaving her brothers in the speeder.

"Annikin, you're bleeding!" gasped Leia.

A cocky grin pulled at Annikin's lip.

"That's for stating the obvious, your Majesty. I didn't notice." sarcastically said Annikin.

"Can you be serious for once? I'm trying to help you." retorted Leia.

The sound of a speeder pulling up got the attention of the young Jedi and princess. Out of the speeder stepped Captain Whitesun and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. The princess smiled when Captain Whitesun approached them. Finally, Leia thought, someone who could help Annikin.

"Captain Whitesun!" cheered Leia.

Whitesun knelt down and inspected Annikin's wound. The young Jedi tried not to wince as the captain poked at his wound.

"It looks worse than it is. He'll be all right. Hand me the med-aid pack." spoke Whitesun.

"The wound didn't hit any major arteries." added R2.

Leia ran to Whitesun's speeder and grabbed the med-aid pack. A moment later the princess returned the med-aid pack in hand.

"If he is clumsy enough to get hurt, maybe we should let him bleed to death." scoffed Leia.

The princess handed Whitesun the med-aid pack, as the general rode up and dismounted the dune bird. General Skywalker approached his apprentice, a deep scowl upon his face.

"You missed two." scolded Skywalker.

"I know—I couldn't—" began Annikin.

"Don't let it happen again. We'd better move out. They might have reported in." warned Skywalker.

After Annikin's wounds were treated, everyone climbed back into the speeders and sped off towards the horizon.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Imperial command center in the Palace of Lite, Prince Valorum was receiving a report from General Darth Vader. The dark and sinister Valorum moved several marks on a large map readout to form a line from the destroyed underground fortress to the spaceport in Gordon.

"The patrol was lost, Prince Valorum. All of them." informed Vader.

"It's to be expected." replied Valorum.

"Have you found them?" asked Vader.

"They're heading for the spaceport at Gordon. I'll be there first. Have all security doubled and put them on alert." ordered Valorum.

XXX

The speeders stopped on a bluff overlooking a small cantina on the outskirts of Gordon. The spaceport could be seen in the distance. The general and Captain Whitesun helped the droids out of the back seat before heading over to the smaller speeder. Annikin helped the princess out of the speeder, ignoring the pain from his recent injury, as young Biggs and Windy slept soundly on the seat.

"Gordon spaceport. We'll meet our contact at zero four hundred—if they're still alive." informed Whitesun.

"Stay here and watch out. Let the twins sleep. Keep the princess out of trouble." instructed Skywalker.

"Yes, sir." said Annikin.

Leia frowned. Who did this Annikin think he was? She might not have been a Jedi but she wasn't helpless. Just because she was a princess it didn't make her some distressed damsel. But before she had the chance to voice her opinion to the general, Skywalker and Whitesun had already climbed into their speeder and started down to the cantina.

"If we're not back by fifty-five forty, you can worry a little." called back Skywalker.

Whitesun parked the speeder in front of the low, blockhouse style cantina. Various forms of transports were parked outside the bar. Alien of all shapes and sizes came in and out of the cantina. Whitesun didn't like the look of some of the aliens he saw. No doubt some of them were common criminal or worse. That got Whitesun wondering about their contact.

"What do you know of this man, general?" asked Whitesun.

"We met a long time ago. He's an outland type, and a friend usually." assured Skywalker.

Whitesun was still not convinced.

"Take care here. If there is trouble, get back to the others." spoke Skywalker.

The general and Whitesun entered the shabby cantina. The murky little den was filled with a startling array of strange and exotic alien creatures. A horrible scent lingered in the air. Whitesun didn't know if the scent was a rotting corpse or some form of excrement. The captain didn't think he wanted to know. The general ignored the lingering scent and rowdy patrons as he looked for his contact. He scanned the crowd but couldn't find any signs of the contact, Han Solo.

A large multiple eyed alien shoved the general. Whitesun glared at the alien, one hand hovering where he had hidden his blaster. The general glared at Whitesun.

"Ignore him." instructed Skywalker.

Whitesun removed his hand from his blaster. A short, grubby looking human, armed with a blaster joined the multiple eyes alien. The human drew his blaster and aimed it at the general and Whitesun.

"He doesn't like you. I don't like you other." snap the human.

"I'm sorry." said Skywalker.

"Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have a death sentence on twelve systems." bragged the human.

"I'll be careful then." replied Skywalker.

"You'll be dead." snarled the human.

The multiple eyed yelled something in his native language. Everyone in the cantina scattered. The general took up a defensive position. His two adversaries readied their weapons.

"You insist on the fight then. It will hurt a little." warned Skywalker.

"Just try and kill us. We aren't cowards." stated the human.

"Then it can't be helped." sighed Skywalker.

Before either the human or the multiple eyed alien could blink, the general's lightsaber sparked to life. The crimson blade danced through the air as it severed limbs and cut the alien opponent in two. The entire fight had only lasted a few seconds. The general, with quiet dignity, deactivated his lightsaber.

"Whitesun, give the bar tender something to keep this quiet." instructed Skywalker.

Whitesun did as the general instructed. Skywalker sensed something. It was a presence. One he was familiar with.

"I sense—?" muttered Skywalker.

Skywalker walked to a nearby doorway. Whitesun saw the general moving and hurried to catch up to him.

"Wait for me!" called Whitesun.

Skywalker stopped before the doorway. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway. The figure stepped into the light to reveal a massive, heavily muscled alien dressed in black leather and packing heavy artillery. The alien had green skin, narrow eyes and was completely hairless. On the alien's face where his nose should have been were four gill like flaps.

It only took Whitesun a moment to recognise the green, slime-covered alien as an Ureallian. Ureallians were known throughout the galaxy for their reputations as smugglers and criminals. During the time of the Old Galactic Empire, anything from a simple smuggling job to a plan to assassinate the Emperor, no matter how big or small the crime, chances are there was an Ureallian involved in it somehow.

Skywalker approached the Ureallian, a smile upon his face.

"Han Solo! Always mysterious!" laughed Skywalker.

"Luke Skywalker. You old spacedog! It took a war to get you out here!" heartily laughed Han.

The two old friends threw an arm around each other.

"Good to see you. You're all the old boy will talk about." told Han.

Skywalker's face grew serious.

"It's been too long. It will be good to have you out of retirement and back at my side. How _is_ the Starkiller?" asked Skywalker.

Before Skywalker departed the Palace of Lite, the old Jedi Master had given Kane a mission. Skywalker knew the Empire would eventually attack Aquilae. They needed all the help they could get, so the general had sent Kane out to find Han Solo. The Ureallian had helped the two Jedi in the past and was a trusted ally to both men.

Han sighed as he thought of the state Kane was in.

"He's still holding up. Come, let's get off the street." spoke Han.

The general and Whitesun followed Han to a nearby alleyway. The group entered a small door at the end of the small, cramp alley. On the main street, Imperial air tanks and other military vehicles patrolled the city streets. Han guided the two Aquilaean soldiers through a series of twisting tunnels. Eventually they reached the place Han and Kane had been using as a hideout since the Imperials had arrived in the city.

"Where is Kane?" asked Skywalker.

Han pointed to a door. Skywalker opened the door and entered the room. There, sitting on the floor of the barren room, was Kane Starkiller. Starkiller sat on the ground like he was meditating but the old Jedi's eyes were still wide open. The Force surrounding Kane was dreary and depressing. Skywalker sensed his oldest friend's depression and self doubt. He had to do something to help his friend, but Skywalker didn't know what. So Skywalker just started talking, not knowing the effect it would have on Kane.

"Starkiller? You _are_ the Starkiller. The Force of others resides in you still." swore Skywalker.

Kane sighed as he looked at his old friend.

"Skywalker you are too kind…to an old fool." sighed Starkiller.

Skywalker grabbed Kane's arm and pulled him to his feet. Kane rose from the ground without trying to fight the general.

"My friend, you've raised your friend well. He does you credit—he'll make a great Jedi one day." assured Skywalker.

"Again, you humor me. Let wiser men speak the truth. He is brash…and arrogant." shot back Kane.

"No, I swear it. He is changing." said Skywalker.

Han had grown tired of the two Jedi's bantering so the Ureallian decided to break it up.

"Enough debate. Whitesun has called the others—we have a kingdom to restore and an empire to destroy." declared Han.

Kane seemed to perk up at the mention of fighting the Empire.

"Just like old time!" laughed Kane.

Skywalker smiled at his friend. The two men embraced before they followed Han to meet up with the others.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been busy. Comment if you like the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Annikin, Leia, Biggs and Windy waited alongside C-3PO and R2-D2 in a hidden underground chamber. A few guards came and fetched the royal siblings, leaving Annikin alone with the droids. The young Jedi paced the chamber until a door opened. In walked General Skywalker, Captain Whitesun and…his father!

"Dad!" cheered Annikin.

Annikin cheered like a young boy as he ran up to his father and gave him a hug. Kane laughed and returned his son's embrace.

"My oldest boy…" fondly spoke Kane.

As the father and son reunited, General Skywalker was giving Whitesun a quick order as he removed his cloak.

"Whitesun, why don't you take the androids into the other room for a game of chess? I'm sure they'd enjoy it." suggested Skywalker.

"Your kindness is greatly appreciated." said C-3PO.

The group allowed themselves to rest for a few moments. However, they couldn't rest long. Already the Empire was tightening its grasp on Aquilae. Civilians were being rounded up by the hundreds and thousands and being interrogated by Imperial troops. When the Aquilaean civilians proved they knew nothing of where the Jedi or royal children were, the Imperials had them tortured and executed in hordes. The people prayed to every deity they knew for help, but all their prayers went unanswered, or so it seemed.

From the moment word had gotten out about the first Imperials ship in orbit, people had been forming makeshift, cruelly formed rebel cells. Already a handful of these rebel cells had proven to be a thorn in the side of the invading Imperial forces. Han had made contact with one of the larger and more organized rebel cells and brought Skywalker and the other to them.

Right now the old Jedi Master and the Ureallian were in a meeting with three of the rebel cell's leaders, Datos, Occo, and Quist. Datos was a grizzled old man with a shaggy blond hair, a mustache, and wore a visor over his eyes. Quist was a humanoid, green skinned alien with a long snout, large purple eyes, pointed ears, a blue crest on the top of his head and small antenna. Occo was a young human male about Captain Whitesun's age.

"Datos, Occo, Quist—thank you for coming. Your efforts in the fight against the Empire have been noted." began Skywalker.

Datos sneered at the general's compliment.

"Our efforts have been minimal and time is growing short. The Empire's invasion has already caused a great deal of suffering." stated Datos.

Occo growled as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Each day the Empire finds and destroys a few more in the organisation. We dare not wait any longer." snarled Occo.

"Any uprising without a coordinated attack on the space fortress is out of the question." stated Skywalker.

"He's right. As long as it's operational, any action down here is meaningless. We must proceed as planned. Are the arrangement secure?" spoke Han.

Quist grabbed a few reports lying on the table and quickly looked the over.

"Yes. You'll travel as the crew of a Baltarian freighter. To get them passed the scanners, the twins will have to be placed in suspended animation within shielded micropacks." explained Quist.

"Were you able to require the necessary power packs?" asked Datos.

"All power supplies have been restricted. S-4 units are impossible to come by." replied Quist.

Han thought he might just know the person to get them the supplies they needed.

"I know someone. Annikin and I will check with him. It will be risky, but we've no other choice." stated Han.

Then it was decided. While Han and Annikin went to get the power packs, everyone else would get prepared for the upcoming battle.

Leia watched as her brothers played with C-3PO and R2-D2. Soon Leia would be forced to watch helplessly as her brothers were put into stasis. Once Biggs and Windy were asleep; it would be easier to get passed the Imperial patrols, but Leia still worried. The princess sighed with relief when she saw Han Solo and Annikin Starkiller appear through the door. Her hopes were shatter however when the princess saw the Ureallian had only managed to retrieve a single power pack.

"We could only get one unit. The Empire's methods are proving to be very effective." told Han.

Kane told the single unit and quickly looked it over.

"This will work fine." declared Kane.

Without wasting another second, Kane hooked up the unit to one of the princes' micropacks. The red lights encircling the center of the micropack changed from red to green, signally that everything was working and operational.

"One of the boys will have to stay." said Han.

Datos pointed out the problem with the Ureallian's plan.

"We can't hide him for long. The risk is too great. Whichever boy doesn't go—the Empire's henchmen will find him…and destroy him." flatly stated Datos.

"No!" screamed Leia.

Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had already been forced to abandon her home, lost bother her parents and her most trusted handmaiden to the Empire. She wasn't about to lose one of her brothers too.

The general sensed the princess' fear for her brothers' safety. After all that had transpired, her brothers were the princess' only living family. There had been no report of the Queen's survival and Skywalker was beginning to think there never would be. Giving the princes a reassuring look, the old general turned to Datos.

"Not while they're in my charge. Find another way to get him through." ordered Skywalker.

"There's _no other_ way. We've analyzed every possible alternative. You can't jeopardize the entire—" exclaimed Datos.

Han cut Datos off before the old man could finish his rant.

"We have no time for discussion. The freighter leaves at zero three hundred. We must decide now." stated Han.

"What about R2? We could lobotomize him and use his energy pack?" suggested Whitesun.

"It's not compatible." sighed Skywalker.

"We'd have to completely change the—" began Annikin.

Kane cut off his son before he could finish his sentence.

"You won't have too. My power unit had more than half-life… Use it!" exclaimed Kane.

The withered Jedi pulled open his tunic to reveal a metallic chest and electrodes.

"This machine power isn't doing me any good. _Here!_ Take it." surely spoke Kane.

"Dad, you'll die." said Annikin.

But Kane ignored his son's pleas. With his remaining flesh arm, Kane grabbed his chest and ripped loose a miniature power unit similar to the one on the table. Everyone was taken by surprise. The former Jedi fell forward. Annikin rushed forward just in time to catch his father before he could hit the floor.

"Dad!" yelled Annikin.

Kane smiled as he looked up at his son. The Jedi struggled for breath, his speech broken up by horrible coughing fits.

"Trust my…judgment, son. Serve your new teacher…I'm so proud…! …May the…" weakly spoke Kane.

Kane's body went limp. Annikin cried as he gently set down his father's body. He was alone now. His mother, brother and father were all dead. He had no one left in the galaxy.

Leia looked upon the young Jedi who had just lost his father. The princess felt sorry for Annikin. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She put a hand on Annikin's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could have done to help." honestly said Leia.

Annikin dried his tears and reined in his emotions. There would be time to mourn later. Right now he had a mission to complete. He couldn't let his father's death be in vain.

"It had…to be. Now he flows with the Force of others." spoke Annikin.

"An honourable death." agreed Skywalker.

The general called everything back to order. He would mourn his friend after Aquilae and the royal family had been saved.

"Prepare the boys! Datos and Occo will prepare the proper rites for Kane. We have little time." commanded Skywalker.

Taking his father's body in his arms, Annikin left the room and was followed out by Han and Datos. Whitesun went to see that Occo and Quist had everything prepared for their departure. That left the general and the princess to deal with the twins.

Leia injected Windy then Biggs with the drugs required for them to enter stasis. Neither of the boys was happy about having to get a shot. Windy crossed his arms and pouted. Biggs was taking it a bit better than his twin, but still didn't like having to get a shot.

"Are you going to sleep, too, Leia?" asked Biggs.

"I'll be looking after you and Windy. Now be a good boy and be still. This won't hurt." answered Leia.

Biggs and Windy soon fell asleep. C-3PO and R2 quickly worked to secure the princes in the mircopacks. Leia watched the droids carefully; making sure no harm came to her brothers.

Han, Whitesun and Annikin reentered the room. Whitesun and Annikin had changed out of their Aquilaean military uniforms. Whitesun had changed into a simple shirt and pants with a brown jacket and black gloves. Annikin was dressed in similar grab only with a light shirt and yellow jacket, his hair still done in a Kessel knot. Even the general had changed clothes, only he just switched tunic and put on a trench coat.

The general turned to the droids to see if everything was going right with the twins.

"They're in perfect hibernation." reported C-3PO.

When the micropacks were secured and suffering no malfunctions, Whitesun and Annikin each had one of the micropacks secured to their backs. Han did a few last minute security checks as he helped the two men properly secure the micropacks to their backs.

"As long as the power units function, Biggs and Windy will be find." assured Han.

"Sure, but what about my back?" joked Whitesun.

Everyone ignored Whitesun's joke.

Leia approached Annikin. The young Jedi turned away from the princess. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. All Annikin wanted to do was complete the mission.

"I just wanted to say—" began Leia.

"Enough. I'll be fine. Keep your mind on the mission. Time is progressing: we have to board the freighter and…" started Annikin.

"…and get past the Stormtroopers…" cut in Han.

"…and find the secret agents of the chrome company…" continued Whitesun.

"…and evade the Empire's starfighters…" added R2.

"…and deliver the princess to Ophuchi—so she can lead her people's revolt against the Empire." concluded Skywalker.

"Oh, dear…" worried C-3PO.

Without another word everyone left the hidden rebel base and disappeared into the crowded city streets.

 **Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The spaceport was crowded. People of every shape and size, gender and species passed through the Gordon spaceport. People rushed about in a panicked state as loudspeakers blurted out indiscernible announcements. The Empire was in the process of changing the boarding procedures and everything was in chaos. Flights were delayed, and people where running around, changing boarding ramps. Han guided the small rebel group through the crowded terminal. Annikin and Whitesun had the large micropacks carrying the sleeping princes strapped to their backs. The droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, followed a few paces behind.

" _Boarding ramp change: flight 15-96 for Alpha-Vil now loading at colour level 17-B6."_ announced the loudspeaker.

Everyone heard the sudden change in boarding flights. The other passengers at the spaceport took no notice of it. Han and the other rebels did notice the unexpected boarding change and didn't like it. As they came up to a boarding ramp, Han knew something was wrong.

"They've changed the boarding procedures. I don't like it." said Han.

"Quiet!" hissed Annikin.

They were not even two meters from an Imperial officer. General Skywalker was getting their passes in order. When they were so close to an Imperial officer Annikin didn't want to take any chances that they would be caught off guard.

"Our identification, officer." spoke Skywalker.

Skywalker handed the forget identities to the Imperial officer. The Imperial officer frowned when he saw there were no component receipts among the identification records.

"You're not going anywhere! Where are your component receipts?" demanded the Imperial officer.

Skywalker pulled out a disc from his coat pocket.

"Of course. All these new rules. Who can keep track?" calmly said Skywalker.

The Imperial took the disc and placed it in a hand held computer. A few moments later, the readout appeared, and the group was ushered through the electron scanners. On the other side of the scanner, new computer discs were issued to the group. Everyone was slightly relieved as they walked through several hallways to where the freighter was docked.

"I don't like the feel of this." stated Annikin.

"Your senses are strong, but it's a very small disturbance." assured Skywalker.

"It's a Knight of Sith." insisted Annikin.

"Possibly. Stay alert." warned Skywalker.

The group passed through the scanners without even a second glance from the Imperial officer.

"That was a very close call." said C-3PO.

"I wasn't nervous." added R2.

The group walked through the docking links and into the Baltarian spacecraft. Several Imperial guards passed them, and everyone was ready for the suspected attack, but nothing happened.

"This is our ride." declared Han.

"Where is everyone?" asked Leia.

There was no one in the hall besides them. Whitesun and Annikin decided to take the opportunity to check the micropakcs containing the young princes, and check the voltage packs. Whitesun frowned when he checked the micropack was carrying.

"Little Biggs is losing power faster than normal. I should check it out." spoke Whitesun.

"Wait until the situation is clear. Stay here and keep on your guard. Han, come with me." commanded Skywalker.

Skywalker started running down the hall. Han followed after the general. Han and the general entered the bridge area. Several elaborate control terminals and computer stations were scattered about the room. Some of the stations were filled by crewmembers.

"The disturbance is here." said Skywalker.

A lone man sat at a computer station, his back to the old Jedi and Ureallian smuggler.

"Flight 13-12 requesting clearance of major lifts for takeoff. Welcome, gentlemen. You must have had a difficult journey." said the man.

The man didn't turn to face the general and Han even after he acknowledged their presence.

"I have been authorized to accept payment on behalf of the Chrome Company Corporation. We'll be departing shortly…" calmly spoke the man.

Skywalker felt a great disturbance in the Force. The disturbance was that of the dark side and it was originating from the man.

"Han, we have a Sith Knight in front of us and four Stormtroopers behind." observed Skywalker.

Four Stormtroopers armed with silver lances ran into the bridge. Skywalker drew his lightsaber and activated the crimson blade just as Han started firing his blaster. The four Stormtroopers were no match for the Jedi General and Ureallian smuggler. In no time the four Stormtrooper lay on the ground, dead.

"First, the mindless…and next…the master!" stated Skywalker.

Skywalker and Han turned around to face the Sith. The Sith had risen from his seat and revealed himself to be Valorum, First Knight of the Sith. Several more Stormtroopers stood by Valorum.

"But, gentlemen—it's over." declared Valorum.

The door suddenly sealed itself shut. There was nowhere for the general and Han to escape. They were trapped.

"The chamber is sealed. Don't force me to release the Jai gas." warned Valorum.

Han drew his weapon and charged at the Sith. Skywalker tried to warn the Ureallian but it was no use. Using the Force, Valorum easily disarmed the overconfident Ureallian.

"General, please explain to your soldier that the rest of your party is at my mercy." coldly said Valorum.

"You heard him. The others are prisoners by now. The Sith are invulnerable to Jai gas. We're not." warned Skywalker.

Reluctantly, Han submitted himself to the Sith. Several of the Stormtroopers secured the Jedi and Ureallian and stripped them of their weapons. The general and Han were escorted to a holding cell by the Stormtroopers after Valorum had given them their orders.

"Take them to hold G. I don't want them with the others." ordered Valorum.

Eight Stormtroopers marched Han and the general into the hold of the ship. They passed near the main exit where C-3PO and R2 stood deserted, looking lost. The two droids saw the general pass in a nearby hallway.

"There they are! Come on, R2." said C-3PO.

The Stormtroopers didn't notice the droids coming down the hall from them. Their only focus was on the Jedi and his Ureallian ally.

"Put them in cell 2283." said one of the Stormtroopers.

"Interrogation is scheduled for oh-eight-hundred." informed another Stormtrooper.

As they turned the corner, Skywalker sensed it was the moment to strike.

"Now!" yelled Skywalker.

Skywalker and Han let out horrifying screams as they leaped to the corridor ceiling, thrusting their bound wrists into the lighting fixtures. They landed on top of the Stormtroopers, instantly breaking four of the guards' necks, with expertly placed blows. The remaining guards were completely dumbfounded. Han and the general grabbed their weapons and swiftly cut down the remaining Stormtroopers. Han grabbed a small card from one of the dead guards, and started for the cell where the others were being held.

"The cell door is armed with cutters!" stated Han.

"Stand back!" warned Skywalker.

The general grabbed one of the dead guards and threw the body against the cell door. Red rays engulfed the body, and held it there. Han then inserted the card into a slot, and the door slowly opened. Annikin, Whitesun and Leia stepped out of the cell.

"To protect the princess I had to…" began Annikin.

"They've taken the micropacks with the twins." finished Whitesun.

"Are they aware of the boys?" asked Skywalker.

Annikin ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think so." said Annikin.

"But Biggs is running out of power!" reported Whitesun.

"Annikin, Whitesun—find Biggs and Windy. Leia will come with Han and I We'll meet you at the main hatch." spoke Skywalker.

Whitesun and Annikin grabbed a few weapons from the fallen Stormtroopers before they took off down the hall.

"Watch yourselves—if an alarm is given, they'll gas the entire ship." warned Skywalker.

"Yes, sir." replied Annikin.

Skywalker, Han and Leia ran down the right hall while Annikin and Whitesun raced down the left. R2 and C-3PO where left standing at the crossroads, unsure which group to follow.

"R2, which way is safer?" asked C-3PO.

"The captains take too many risks. Let's stay with the princess." answered R2.

With the decision made, R2-D2 and C-3PO followed after the princess' group hoping to not face anymore unexpected danger.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The two young captains had reached a storage area of the huge spacecraft. They watched themselves and kept an eye on their comms as they passed a row of storage closets. They searched through all the micropacks they could find but still there was no sign of the princes.

"If they were discovered, the twins would have been sent to a medical station." stated Whitesun.

"Keep looking. There are more storage areas on the far side." said Annikin.

The captains continued their search for the twins.

XXX

Han and the general reached the main hatch, closely followed by Leia and the two droids. Several lights over the hatch flashed on and off. The general cut off a security camera off the wall with his lightsaber.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to shake as a loud humming filled the air.

"That sound!" gasped Leia.

"They're going to take off. An alarm had been sounded. It's too late." exclaimed Han.

The general looked and saw a computer terminal on the wall.

"3PO! Come over here. Get this hatch open. Counter-lock the departure pattern! Be quick about it." ordered Skywalker.

"Right away, sir. This should not be too difficult." told C-3PO.

C-3PO got to work at the computer terminal. The droid's mechanical fingers moved faster than the eye could see as his electronic brain sorted through all the files that flashed before his visual sensory components.

Somewhere else on the ship, Valorum led a patrol of Stormtroopers. They were looking for the escaped prisoners.

"They'll try to get off the ship—but discover they're seal in. Prepare to gas the exits!" commanded Valorum.

C-3Po had managed to get the hatch open.

"Good work—the hatch is opening." said Skywalker.

XXX

Annikin and Whitesun reached a second series of storage closets. Annikin sensed a familiar presence coming from the room. The two captains rummaged through the storage room until they had found the familiar micropacks containing the young princes.

"That's them. Grab them—quick. Time may be running out for Biggs." warned Annikin.

Whitesun and Annikin took the princes' micropacks off the shelves and strapped them to their backs. They checked Biggs' power supply and it wasn't good. If they didn't act soon Biggs' micropack would be out of power. Then the young prince would be in trouble.

Pushing the worry and concern for the young Biggs to the back of their minds, Annikin and Whitesun made their way out back the way they came. The two captains snuck through the halls and corridors. They were nearly free when a small patrol of Stormtroopers spotted them.

"Here's where it gets tricky." sighed Annikin.

"The prisoners!" shouted a Stormtrooper.

The Stormtroopers drew their blasters and fired. Annikin and Whitesun tried to avoid the blaster fire but they were in a narrow hall and with the extra weight on their backs, it was nearly impossible for them to fight back against the Stormtroopers. That's when Annikin remembered the object he had taken from the dead Stormtrooper.

Annikin pulled a triangular object from his pocket. Whitesun saw the device Annikin held and instantly recognised it.

"I picked up a neuro-stunner back there, but I'm not sure if it's ethical to—" spoke Annikin.

"Use it! Use it now!" screamed Whitesun.

Without a second of hesitation, Annikin threw the neuro-stunner at the Stormtroopers. A blue electrical field surrounded the Stormtroopers, shocking them. The Stormtroopers screamed as they fell to the ground, unconscious. The captains gave a sigh of relief but they still had not time to catch their breath.

"Training is over, Annikin. The Empire cares not for Jedi-Bendu ways!" stated Whitesun.

Annikin said nothing as he followed Whitesun down the next hall.

XXX

The main hatch slowly began to open, when the rumbling explosion of blaster fire echoed through the hallways. Han turned to the general, and they both realised what had happened. The tow drew their weapons. The hatch was now fully open. Everyone stood waiting, watching for the two captains. Alarms rang out through the ship, and the hatch began to slowly close.

"They'll release the Jai gas soon. We can't wait. Everyone, through the hatch!" ordered Skywalker.

"But…what about Biggs and Windy?!" questioned Leia.

"Annikin will find them! Let's go!" shouted Skywalker.

Before she had the chance to protest, the general had grabbed the princess by the arm and started dragging her down the hall. Under no normal circumstances would General Skywalker have ever thought of manhandling one of the Aquilaean royal family but these weren't normal circumstances.

Annikin and Whitesun ran down the hall leading to the hatch. Leia saw the two captains running down the hall dodging blaster fire.

"Annikin, hurry! The hatch is closing!" called out Leia.

Annikin dodged an incoming blaster bolt before returning fire.

"Whitesun, you first!" said Annikin.

Whitesun dived to the floor, just barely squeezing under the closing hatch. The hatch was still closing and Annikin hadn't come through. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed the young Jedi by the ankles and pulled him under the door. Annikin screamed at the unexpected grab before he was pulled under the hatch just moments from it completely closing.

Having retrieved the hibernating princes, the group made their way through the various halls and corridors of the spaceport station.

"Once the alarm spread, the entire spaceport will be shut down." stated Skywalker.

"And that Sith Knight can't be far behind." added Annikin.

Once they reached the exit, a flurry of blaster fire commenced between the princess' group and the spaceport security. All over the intercom system warning of dangerous criminals rang out. When word of the blaster fire reached Valorum, the Sith Knight ordered a full lockdown of all the hangars in the military sector.

Finally, after a quick battle, the last of the guards were dead. They quickly moved to the ship the guards had been trying to prevent them from taking. Skywalker slipped his blaster back into its holster as he walked up the ramp to enter the ship.

"This way, quick! The ship is ours for the taking." spoke Skywalker.

Everyone quickly ran up the docking ramp and made their way into the ship. Once they were safely in the ship, Annikin undid the straps to the micropack secured to him back. Leia reached the young Jedi just as she was putting the mircopack containing one of her brothers on the ground.

"Thank you for—" began Leia.

"Wait here—and strap yourselves in!" told Annikin.

Without wasting another second, Annikin rushed to the cockpit where General Skywalker and Han were already waiting for him. Through the window Annikin could see the Sith Knight and several Stormtroopers rushing towards the ship. From the direction of the Stormtroopers' blaster fire, Annikin assumed they were trying to target the ship's fuel cells.

"We're going to sustain considerable damage if we blast through that silo cover." stated Han.

"We have no choice, so let's hope it's a thin shell." replied Skywalker.

Silently praying to the Force for strength, Annikin started up the engines. The engines of the ship roared to life. The Stormtroopers nearest the engine exhausts were burned alive, screaming in pain as the fire melted their suits to their skins. Valorum called his men back, making a quick retreat.

The ship blasted through the silo cover with little difficulty. Their next stop was the chrome companies of Ophuchi. Once the ship clear Aquilae's atmosphere, Annikin slumped back in his chair and allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath. Han and Skywalker did a quick systems check to see how much damage they had sustained from breaking through the silo cover.

"We suffered light damage to the deflector fin." reported Han.

"It will take some time for them to catch up with us now. Everyone should get some rest. Have 3PO take the controls." instructed Skywalker.

XXX

Annikin walked through the halls of the ship trying to clear his head. The young Jedi came across the princess standing over her brothers' micropacks.

"You two should get some rest. Better store the boys in a life-pod. Secure them well—and plug Biggs' micropack into a power source." calmly spoke Annikin.

"Couldn't we let my brothers out now?" asked Leia.

"It's better this way. Things are going to get rough soon…" responded Annikin.

Annikin was about to turn the corner when Leia grabbed his arm. The princess and Jedi locked eyes. They became lost in the other's gaze, their true feelings and emotions revealed in that one simple act.

"Stay with me. I wanted to thank you. I think I…love you." confessed Leia.

There. She had finally said it. She finally revealed the thing she had been hiding since the underground base was destroyed. Maybe even since she first met him back at the college.

Annikin completely froze. He never expected, not in a million years, not in a billion years to hear those words come from the princess' mouth. The young Jedi wanted to tell her that he felt the same way, but he knew he couldn't. Even if they weren't running from the Empire and had the Knights of Sith on their tail, Leia was a princess while he was just a Jedi. It was his duty to protect and serve the princess. He should not, could not be in love with her. So Annikin did the only thing he could do. He had to break the young princess' heart.

"What is this silly talk of love? Stop acting like a child and start behaving like a queen! You belong to the people of Aquilae. My job is to return you to them—and nothing more!" coldly stated Annikin.

Leia was taken aback. How dare this insolent man talk to her like that? She was the crowned princess of Aquilae, rightful heir to the throne. No one would speak to her in such a manner and get away with it.

"Oh! I… _hate_ you! The sooner we're on Ophuchi, the better!" snapped Leia.

Leia pushed past Annikin and stormed off down the hall. Annikin watched the princess turn the corner, trying his best to convince himself that he had done the right thing in rejecting Leia.

 **Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Whitesun leaned against the wall as he watched General Skywalker bark out orders to the crew. C-3PO, who sat in the co-pilot's seat beside Han, turned to General Skywalker with bad news for the master Jedi.

"Hostile craft will take us at thirty pulse." informed C-3PO.

"What's the nearest star system?" asked Skywalker.

"Yavin." said C-3PO.

"Set a course for it. Maybe we can lose them in the systems." hoped Skywalker.

C-3PO put in the coordinates for Yavin as Han prepared for the jump to hyperspace. Seeing that he was not needed on the bridge, Whitesun went to see where Annikin had run off to. The captain found the young Jedi lying on a bunk in one of the crew's quarters.

"The twins are secured in one of the life-pods." told Whitesun.

"Where is Leia?" asked Annikin.

"She went forward to check on the princes. What's going on with you two?" wondered Whitesun.

Annikin sighed as he sat up on the bunk.

"We're in love. She loves me and I just realised—I love her." confessed Annikin.

Whitesun couldn't believe what he just heard. Didn't Annikin know it was forbidden for the Jedi to fall in love with royalty? Surely Kane would have told his son that rule, or at the very least General Skywalker should have informed the blond Jedi when Annikin became his Padawan. This was only going to lead to trouble, Whitesun could tell.

"You're asking for trouble. She's a queen. You're a warrior. Do you know what you're saying?" questioned Whitesun.

"I don't care! I've got to talk—" began Annikin.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship. Annikin and Whitesun sprang to their feet as General Skywalker's voice range out over the ship's comms, telling them to get to the gun. Without waiting another second, Annikin and Whitesun ran to the guns and locked onto the ship that was attacking them.

Back on the bridge, General Skywalker was keeping order. Years of training allowed the Jedi general to keep calm under the current attack. Han was checking the radar to see how many ships were attacking them.

"I count three hunter destroyers, but they may be hiding their numbers." reported Han.

"Turn the ship around. Let's face them." ordered Skywalker.

C-3PO did as the general asked and turned the ship around. R2-D2 beeped in a panic, questioning the sanity of the humans he got stuck with. Ignoring the panicking astromech, General Skywalker spoke to Whitesun and Annikin over the comms.

"You boys ready? They'll be in range of your guns in twelve seconds…" told Skywalker.

Annikin sat up in his chair as he adjusted the scoping mechanism on the laser-gun.

"Ready, sir. The ack-ack cannon is full power." informed Annikin.

"Ready, General. Bearings ready!" stated Whitesun.

The general nodded to himself.

"We're coming under one. Wait for my signal!" instructed Skywalker.

Han looked at the screen showing how much damage the ship had taken. The Ureallian was not pleased by what he saw.

"We're losing deflectors three thirty-one and ten forty-two…" reported Han.

General Skywalker turned to the golden droid piloting the ship.

"3PO, cut hard to meridian nine zero. Level to three degrees…" ordered Skywalker.

C-3PO did as the general commanded. He cut hard to meridian nine zero and leveled the ship to three degrees. A flashing light told the golden droid that the ship was close to arriving at Yavin.

"Sir, we've almost arrived at your desired coordinates." reported C-3PO.

Skywalker filed away the information as he prepared to have Annikin and Whitesun fire on the attacking ships. The attacking hunter destroys continued to bombard the stolen craft with laser fire. The Jedi's ship continued to take damage, but General Skywalker did not call for an attack.

"I've got no signal. I'm on target. What's wrong? What's the general waiting for?" questioned Annikin.

"Annikin, you've got to hold for Skywalker's signal." stated Whitesun.

"But they're blasting us to bits!" exclaimed Annikin.

"Annikin, you've got to wait for the signal!" called out Whitesun.

"No way!" replied Annikin.

Ignoring Whitesun's protests, Annikin locked onto one of the attacking hunter destroyers. Using the Force to guide him, Annikin took down the hunter destroyer with one shot. The eighteen-year-old Jedi cheered as though he was a kid.

"Got one!" cheered Annikin.

"You were lucky!" chastised Whitesun.

Whitesun scoffed at his fellow captain before the general's voice came over the comms.

" _Annikin, on the next run—you_ wait _for my signal. We haven't much power to spare on your inaccurate grandstandings!"_ scolded Skywalker.

"But…Yes, general." sighed Annikin.

On the bridge things were looking just as bleak.

"We've got a weakening shield on the dorsal turret." quickly reported Han.

"Warn Starkiller. Get him out of there." ordered Skywalker.

"Changing our heading by point five." said C-3PO.

General Skywalker rushed to the comms and tried to reach his young Padawan but there was no answer.

"Annikin, your shield deflector is down. Abandon your position and seal that position! _Report!_ Annikin, do you hear me! _Annikin!"_ shouted Skywalker.

" _Whitesun reporting—Annikin's cut off and taking heavy fire!"_ reported Whitesun.

From within the interior of the ship, Princess Leia heard General Luke Skywalker's distressed shouting over the comms. Never in all her fourteen years had Leia ever heard the general's voice so full of panic. General Skywalker had always managed to stay under all circumstances, even when he told Leia and her brothers about the Jedi Rebellion and the slaughter of the Jedi-Bendu. For the master Jedi to let panic slip into his voice, the situation had to be more serious than Leia first thought. She feared for the general and her allies, for her brothers, and most of all for the young man that she loved. Leia prayed to every Aquilaean deity she could think of, hoping by some miracle they would all somehow make it out of this battle alive.

 **Sorry about the late update. I was dealing with a few personal matters. I'll try to update faster in the future. Comment if you like the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The gun turret where Annikin was stationed exploded, exposing the Jedi to the open vacuum of space. Remembering what his father had old him, Annikin used the Force to expel all the air from his lungs a moment before the gun turret exploded. Holding his breath, the young Jedi tried to grab onto anything secure to keep him from falling into the void of space.

Jedi General Luke Skywalker turned to the gray astromech wandering about the cockpit.

"R2, go help Starkiller!" order Skywalker.

With a few beeps, R2-D2 rushed to help the young Jedi. Skywalker emerged himself in the Force, trying to calm his nerves. Panicking would do nothing to help Annikin. He had to stay focused on the Imperial ships following them.

"More hunter-destroyers approaching! Looks like at least six or seven." called out Han.

"Change course to three point one." commanded Skywalker.

C-3PO's mechanical brain processed the command the general gave him. He quickly calculated the change in course and realised it would bring them directly into an asteroid belt!

"That will head us directly into the path of the northern asteroid belt! It's too dense to pass through—we'll never make it!" panicked C-3PO.

"We'll never defeat them all in combat. It's our only chance to lose them!" exclaimed Skywalker.

XXX

Whitesun continued to fire at the ever increasing numbers of hunter-destroyers when he felt a change in the ship's flight path. The Aquilaean captain almost gasped as he saw the ship enter the asteroid belt. Whitesun quickly got over his shock and returned his focus to the battle. He hoped whatever the general had planned it wouldn't cost any of them their lives.

"Sir, the breach has been sealed—but they're still hot on our tails. They're going to try and finish off Annikin." reported Whitesun.

Two hunter-destroyers came within the range of Whitesun's laser guns. The Aquilaean captain locked on target and fired at the Imperial ships. He pushed all thoughts of Annikin to the back of his mind. He couldn't let himself be distracted by worrying about his fellow captain, no matter how much it pained him to do so.

XXX

R2 finally reached the site where Annikin's gun turret had been. The gray astromech saw the young Jedi floating away from the ship, his safety line snapped.

"Annikin, I'll shoot you a new line!" shouted R2.

Extending a small mechanical arm, R2 sent out a new safety line. Annikin grabbed onto the safety line and pulled himself in. The moment Annikin was safely back on the ship, R2 sealed the door and welded shut any openings.

"You're… kindness…is greatly appreciated." gasped Annikin.

"Not at all." replied R2.

R2 reported that he had saved Annikin and secured the gun turret from the vacuum of space. With the confirmation that his Padawan was safe, Skywalker rang out orders over the comm. system.

"All hands, secure yourselves—we've entered the asteroid belt." warned Skywalker.

"General, we've lost nearly all of our shields. At this rate, we won't last long." warned Han.

"We may have to eject. Whitesun, abandon the turret." commanded Skywalker.

XXX

Whitesun heard the general's commands ring out over the comm. system. The captain quickly abandoned the turret and rushed into the hall. He found the princess wandering the halls and dragged her after him. They soon came across Annikin, who was leaning on R2 for support.

Whitesun grabbed Annikin's arm and slung it over his shoulder. Leia worriedly looked at the one she loved, wanting to do something to help him.

"Is he hurt?" worriedly asked Leia.

"He'll be—" began Whitesun.

"Leia, there's…something—" weakly spoke Annikin.

"Save it Annikin." ordered Whitesun.

Tightening his grip on the young Jedi, Whitesun dragged his down the hall. Leia, a grieved look upon her face, was about to follow when she felt a small tugging at her gloved hand. She looked and saw R2-D2 had grabbed her hand with one of his little mechanical arms.

"Annikin almost suffocated. But ever since I saved him, he keeps repeating your name." informed R2.

Leia had no time to contemplate what the silver astromech told her. The ship was rocked by another tremor. R2 grabbed hold of the princess' hand and dragged her after Whitesun and Annikin, ignoring her protests at his rough handling.

XXX

"Asteroid breach!" yelled Han.

A small asteroid had breached the hull of the cockpit. Skywalker channeled the Force to keep all the oxygen from escaping the cockpit. Han braced himself against a control panel. C-3PO was in a panic, the golden droid still at the ship's controls.

"I calculate that complete system failure is imminent. Eject! We must eject!" panicked C-3PO.

Ignoring the panicking golden droid, Han turned to the general who was still concentrating the Force on the hull breach.

"We're approaching one of the forbidden systems." told Han.

"Then we've got to achieve orbit." spoke Skywalker.

"3PO, the nearest planet is Yavin. Head for there!" commanded Han.

"Yes, sir. And then can we _please_ abandon ship." begged C-3PO.

C-3PO adjusted the ship's angle so they would be in orbit around Yavin in a matter of moments.

XXX

Whitesun lowered Annikin the moment they made it to the nearest lifepod. He turned to R2 after properly securing the young Jedi to his seat.

"R2, watch Annikin. Make sure this pod gets off all right." instructed Whitesun.

"Of course." replied R2.

With R2 tending to Annikin, Whitesun turned his attention to the princess.

"Are you sure Annikin will be alright?" asked Leia.

"I think so. But his feelings for you are dangerous." informed Whitesun.

"Feelings?" questioned Leia.

"Yes you should discourage him." stated Whitesun.

Leia pretended to not know what Captain Whitesun was talking about. After Annikin rejected her feelings, she was still mad at the young Jedi. She was worried about him but that still didn't change how she currently felt about him. Ignoring the captain's continuous rambling, Leia focused on the ever approaching planet of Yavin.

 **Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Han and C-3PO stayed in the cockpit while General Skywalker took the hibernating twin princes to the nearest life-pod. The Ureallian and the golden droid would get to their own life-pod after C-3PO put the ship on autopilot in Yavin's atmosphere.

"We've achieved orbit." reported Han.

"Those reactors won't hold much longer. This ship's going to end up in a million pieces—and I don't want to be one of them!" declared C-3PO.

General Skywalker, who had been listening over the comm. system, ordered for all the life-pods to eject.

"If you boys are ready back there we'll get off this bucket. Everyone eject!" ordered Skywalker.

The life-pods containing Han and C-3PO, Annikin and R2, and General Skywalker and the princes ejected but the one containing Princess Leia and Captain Whitesun had yet to eject from the ship.

"General, I only count three life-pods ejected." reported C-3PO.

In the still docked life-pod, Captain Whitesun and Princess Leia were trying to find a way to get their life-pod to eject.

"Our power's out!" exclaimed Whitesun.

"Is it a faulty switch?" asked Leia.

Whitesun got up from his seat and looked into the hall. Everything was in chaos. Paneling had become loose, exposing broken, sparking wires and damaged pipes that leaked nocuous fumes. The red emergency light was on; telling Whitesun the entire bank had a power outage.

"No. The entire bank is out. The main line is cut." spoke Whitesun.

Without power the life-pod would never eject from the ship. Whitesun saw the control panel for the life-pod.

"There's only one solution." said Whitesun.

Quickly, the Aquilaean captain sealed the door to the life-pod before Princess Leia could protest. The princess' small fist banged on the door in a fury. She demanded Whitesun to open the door, but for once in his professional life Whitesun had to ignore an order from one of the royal family. Grabbing a loose pipe off the floor, Whitesun jammed it into the life-pod's control panel.

"For freedom!" shouted Whitesun.

The life-pod ejected just as the ship was engulfed in a massive explosion. Leia cried as she watched the ship explode. Her voice shook as she tried to say a traditional Aquilaean prayer to send the dead off peacefully to the afterlife. Leia swore that once the Empire was defeated Whitesun would be given a proper memorial but until then she had to stay focused on the mission.

In the other life-pods, Han and C-3PO had caught the last life-pod escape before the ship exploded.

"The last life-pod is away!" reported Han.

"General—I read only one life form." told C-3PO.

General Skywalker sighed as he looked out the window of his own life-pod at the exploding ship.

"Goodbye, Whitesun. May the Force of others be with you." whispered Skywalker.

Shortly after the life-pods landed on the jungle covered planet of Yavin. General Skywalker kicked open the door of the life-pod. He abandoned his coat, it no longer being needed as a disguise. Securing the two pods containing Biggs and Windy to his back, General Skywalker began the long descent to the ground.

"Any signal from the princess? What about Annikin? No. I think the others landed farther south." spoke aloud Skywalker.

Pulling a small grappling hook from his utility belt, Skywalker secured the grapping hook to the strongest branch he could find and began the long decent from the tree canopy and to the ground.

"This is dangerous country. Annikin will have to find Leia—and quick." spoke Skywalker.

Slowly, meter by meter, the general lowered himself to the ground. Waiting for him was none other than Han and C-3PO. The general smiled briefly at seeing the two, glad that at least one of the life-pods had landed near his own. Adjusting the princes' pods on his back- General Skywalker began the long trek to find his missing Padawan and the princess.

"The wildlife in the forbidden system is extremely hostile. Perhaps we should seek shelter?" suggested C-3PO.

Han ignored the cowardly droid, turning his attention to Skywalker.

"What happened to Whitesun?" asked Han.

"He sacrificed himself to save the princess. A courageous act I will never forget." stated Skywalker.

Gathering what little supplies they could salvage from the life-pods, the general, Ureallian and golden droid began the long trek through the dense, beast infested jungle to look for Princess Leia and Jedi Padawan Annikin Starkiller.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Annikin finally came to a few hours after his life-pod crash landed into the dense jungles of Yavin. Rubbing his head, the young Jedi tried to get his bearings. No sooner did Annikin step out of the life-pod was he attacked.

A meter long, black spider-like creature with giant fangs and six blood red eyes attacked Annikin. The spider-like creature had Annikin pinned down. Annikin tried to reach his lightsaber or his blaster but couldn't move with the massive spider-like creature on his chest. All Annikin had left was the Force.

"Watch out!" shouted R2.

"I'm not dead yet." said Annikin.

Calling upon the power of the Force, Annikin shoved the spider off his chest. The spider fell from the branch, falling to the ground hundreds of feet below. Annikin pushed himself up on the branch. The young Jedi looked up to see R2 hanging by his emergency cords from a branch.

"A little help?" requested R2.

Suppressing a laugh, Annikin called upon the Force to lower the silver astromech to the branch beside him. When R2 was safely on the branch, the young Jedi knelt down to steady the astromech.

"Did you see where Leia's pod went?" asked Annikin.

"It landed on the other side of those trees, approximately eight hundred meters from here." informed R2.

Gathering what he could from the life-pod, Annikin and R2 headed out to try and find Leia.

XXX

General Skywalker, Han and C-3PO had briefly taken shelter in a hollowed out log. Han was holding Windy in his arms. The young prince's pod had run low on power and they had been forced to take shelter in order to treat him.

"Windy doesn't look good." told Han.

Skywalker grabbed the medical kit he salvaged from the life-pods. He pulled out a defibrillator. Han gently placed the young prince on the ground so Skywalker could get a better look at him. The general held the defibrillator over Windy's chest.

"We'll need more power. Tap off Biggs' unit—quickly!" exclaimed Skywalker.

Han did as his old friend asked. Instantly the defibrillator was active. In a moment Windy was conscious. A smile nearly split the general's face as Skywalker embraced the young prince in a hug. Windy just looked over the general's shoulder, dark eyes locked on the pod that still contained his sleeping brother. Skywalker noticed Windy's wandering gaze and quickly reassured him that everything would be alright.

"We'll get Biggs out of there, too. He shouldn't be a problem." assured Skywalker.

Han took that as his cue to start awakening Biggs. The Ureallian quickly got to work extracting the second twin from the other pod. As Skywalker was waking Biggs, his mind briefly wandered to thoughts of his apprentice and the princess. He prayed to the Force that they were alright and that nothing happened to either of them.

XXX

Annikin and R2 finally reached Leia's life-pod but there was no sign of the princess.

"Perhaps she went searching for us?" suggested R2.

Annikin didn't think that was the case. He noticed the clear signs of a struggle scattered all around the life-pod's crash site.

"No. Someone's got her. It's an easy trail to follow. She put a quite a fight. If they've hurt her… C'mon, Leia needs us." stated Annikin.

Annikin began following the trail left by Princess Leia's captors. The young Jedi could fell his rage and anger boiling to the surface. The Empire had taken everything from him. First his mother during the Jedi Rebellion, then Deak and finally his father. He wasn't about to let the Empire take someone else who mattered to him. He would find the ones who kidnapped Leia, and when he did Annikin swore by the Force he would make them pay.

The Force warned Annikin that something was up ahead. Annikin stopped R2, the silver astromech coming to a halt at his side.

"There's something ahead. Wait here. If I don't return by zero two hundred, find General Skywalker and come looking for me." instructed Annikin.

R2 beeped in understanding. Moving slowly, Annikin crept through the dense foliage until he came upon a horrific sight. There were four men, obviously bounty hunters by their dress and weapons, sitting in front of a large transportation vehicle. From one of the trees behind the four hunters hung three massive, hairy humanoid figures. The hairy humanoid figures had their limbs bound and were hanging from their feet. And, what was worse, they were all still alive.

Suddenly, one of the bounty hunters, a red reptilian like alien, went into the vehicle and pulled something out. He returned a moment later with the struggling form of Princess Leia over his shoulder.

"Leia!" shouted Annikin.

Not wasting another second, Annikin ignited his lightsaber and charged. The brilliant light of Annikin's red blade stunned the hunters long enough for Annikin to take down one of the hunters. The remaining bounty hunters raised their blasters and fired at the young Jedi. Annikin deflected the blaster bolts with his lightsaber, sending them back at the bounty hunters.

One of the bounty hunters loaded a bazooka and fired at Annikin. The shot exploded before Annikin had the chance to deflect in, but he still managed to cocoon himself in the Force before the initial explosion, saving his life. The red reptilian alien dragged the princess into the vehicle during the fighting and managed to drive away with one other of his fellow bounty hunters.

The bounty hunter that had fired the bazooka realised that Annikin was still alive. He was about to kill the young Jedi when someone or something grabbed him from behind. It was one of the hairy humanoid creatures the bounty hunters had caught. Their must have come loose during the explosion and now they were free.

The formerly imprisoned creature killed the bounty hunter with one punch of his giant fist. With the bounty hunter dead the three decided to return to their village. That's when they spotted Annikin. The three inspected the Jedi, unsure of what to make of him. He was not like their kind or that of those who captured them. His actions however had allowed them to escape. The three decided to bring the strange creature back to their village and have one of the healers look at him. Hopefully once they told their leader how this strange creature helped free them he would be allowed to stay in the village until his wounds healed.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

General Skywalker and Han walked up to an enormous tree house, C-3PO and the twin princes, Biggs and Windy, following. A middle aged man with short brown hair and a close cropped beard, dressed in simply clothing, stepped out onto the tree house balcony. The man noticed the group as General Skywalker called out trying to see if anyone was in the tree house.

"Anybody home?" called out Skywalker.

"Howdy, stranger. I'm Owen Lars. What can I offer you?" spoke Owen.

"We're looking for our friends. Have you seen anyone?" asked Skywalker.

"I haven't seen anyone all day but my wife might have. Come inside and we can talk." said Owen.

So the Jedi, Ureallian, protocol droid and princes climbed up the winding staircase leading to the tree house. Owen led the group inside and introduced them to his wife, Beru. Beru was a middle aged woman who kept her long brown hair in a bun and wore a simple white dress.

Beru was shocked to see the strangers her husband let into their home. The woman frowned, hands on her hips.

"Owen, who are these people, and why did you let them into our home?" questioned Beru.

"These people are looking for some of their friends, Beru. I was wondering if you might have possibly seen anyone." told Owen.

"The only thing I've seen all day is a bunch of Wookiees. However, it will be getting dark soon. You lot are free to spend the night and join us for a meal." offered Beru.

Skywalker thanked the woman and accepted her generous offer of food. As everyone sat themselves around the table, Beru dished out the stew she had been preparing for herself and Owen. Biggs and Windy hurriedly gobbled down their food, causing C-3PO to chide the young princes about proper table manners. Han laughed as the princes threw fistfuls of food at the protocol droid before returning to his own meal. C-3PO stormed out of the room, going outside to clean himself off before the food crusted and ruined his joints.

Throughout the mean, Skywalker had been telling Owen everything that happened to them since they left Aquilae. Of course, the general left out everything about himself being a Jedi and that the people they were looking for were his Padawan and the crowned princess of Aquilae. Once he had finished his story, Skywalker asked Owen if the Wookiees his wife had mentioned might have something to do with his Padawan's and the princess' disappearance.

"Those Wookiees are the fiercest critters I've ever run across. A new tribe moved in down there about a year ago—and it's been hell ever since." told Owen.

Skywalker's fears about the Wookiees grew more the more Owen spoke.

"Where's the nearest city?" asked Skywalker.

The Jedi was hoping if his Padawan or the princess managed to avoid those Wookiees that they would go to the nearest city. If not, then they could get some supplies before continuing the search themselves.

"No cities at all. Only a few scattered settlers—and one Imperial outpost. They kill and plunder rather than protect." stated Owen.

"How far is the outpost from here and what class is it? How many support craft?" questioned Skywalker.

"Five leagues. The outpost is very small, a class two. Only a dozen starraiders, I think." said Owen.

Skywalker turned to Han, face contorted in thought.

"Solo, we've work to do." stated Skywalker.

 **Sorry about the late update. I lost my copy of the Star Wars and have only just found it again. Comment if you like the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Wookiee warriors had finally returned to their village. One of the Wookiees made his way to his tribe's chieftain, an ancient black furred warrior who wore the sash and headdress befitting his rank. The warrior knelt before his chieftain and explained everything that happened.

Suddenly, Annikin woke up. The young Jedi struggled against the beast holding him captive. With a shove from the Force, the creature holding Annikin captive went flying backwards. The young Jedi was about to flee when he found himself surrounded by more of those creatures, each armed with a club and shield.

"You three have no sense of humor. I was just going to look around." chuckled Annikin.

The strange creatures closed in on Annikin when a sudden yell stopped them. One of those creatures stepped forward, clad in bone armour and wielding a spear and duel headed battle axe. The creature covered in bone armour pointed at Annikin with its spear, yelling at the Jedi in a series of low growls and roars that Annikin suspected to be the creature's native tongue.

"So, you want to fight? It's about time." muttered Annikin.

The bone armoured creature charged forward, axe and spear raised. Annikin smirked as he fell into a fighting stance. He subconsciously reached for his lightsaber only to realised it, along with his entire utility belt, was missing. Now he was in trouble.

The creature strutted before Starkiller, boasting and taunting him with his spear and battle axe in his native tongue. The captain carefully studied the warrior as he paced back and forth, his helmet plumes dancing and chest armor jangling. Without warning, Annikin let out another loud yell, startling the creature into backing off. Starkiller continues his verbal assault, calling the creature all manner of vile and degrading things he could think of. The creature continued to back into the surrounding crowd, momentarily confused by this odd behaviour. Slowly, the creature grinned. He took a defensive stance, and then laughed hysterically. This stopped Starkiller. The giant creature swung his deadly, double-bladed battle axe over his head and expertly threw it directly at the young captain's head. To the amazement of creature and the surrounding crowd, Annikin, with Jedi skill and concentration, catches the axe in mid-air, then charged at his furious opponent.

The creature was caught off-guard, but manages to block Starkiller's attack with his spear. The two warriors engage in a savage and fantastic duel. Starkiller cuts the creature's spear in half, but was hit along the side of the head by the shaft, momentarily dazing him. The battle axe was knocked from Annikin's grip. He quickly grabbed the spear shaft and rammed the giant creature in the belly.

A loud command from outside the crowd stopped the fight. The crowd parted, letting a brown furred creature and a black furred creature wearing a sash and headdress threw. The bone armour creature bowed before the one wearing a headdress. Annikin assumed the one wearing a headdress had to be the leader of the creatures. The brown furred creature (Annikin recognised him as one of the creatures he saved from the poachers) presented the young Jedi with his utility belt, lightsaber and blaster still securely attached. With a hesitant smile, Annikin took back his utility belt.

"Thank you, your Huge-ness." awkwardly thanked Annikin.

Annikin then bowed before the creature that offered him his utility belt. This seemed to be the best idea because the crowd surrounding them erupted in a roaring cheer. For some reason Annikin felt he just gained the help he and the general had been looking for, but he would have to trust in the Force to see if his suspicions were correct.

 **Sorry about the late update. I lost my copy of the Star Wars and have only just found it again. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
